


Severus Snape i uroki leczenia

by Sophie27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Medicine, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Potions, Potions Masters, Second War with Voldemort, ani w tagach, leczenie, nie jestem dobra w tytułach, opieka, skrzydło szpitalne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie27/pseuds/Sophie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salomea jest stażystką w Hogwarcie. Poznaje Severusa, gdy ten powraca poturbowany z podwieczorku u Czarnego Pana. Coś między nimi iskrzy i buduje się nić porozumienia, ale czy to wystarczy? Czy Severus pozwoli sobie na uczucia i odrobinę szczęścia? Jak długo Salomea da radę znosić parszywy charakter Mistrza Eliksirów?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem dobra w tytułach więc nie jest on porywający i ekscytujący, jednak myślę, że najbardziej adekwatny do treści. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Oczywiście proszę o komentarze :)

\- Salomeo! Gdy skończysz z tym pacjentem zajmij się tym w izolatce. - pani Pomfray wydała jej polecenie. - Tylko uważaj, nasze słoneczko wróciło.  
\- Tak jest. - odparła dziewczyna z entuzjazmem. - Myślę, że sobie poradzę.  
Dziewczyna odbywała właśnie swoje praktyki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart i naprawdę bardzo się z tego cieszyła. Uwielbiała atmosferę tu panującą, wszyscy byli dla niej mili, a i dzieci były cudowne i kochane. Skończyła właśnie leczyć złamaną rękę, na szczęście obeszło się bez używania szkielewzro. Chłopiec już po chwili wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego dołączając do swoich przyjaciół czekających za drzwiami. Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądała się roześmianym buziom, by cichutko westchnąć i wejść do izolatki.  
\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. - przywitała się wesoło z postacią odzianą w czerń.  
\- Spekulowałbym. - warknął mężczyzna. - Mogłaby Pani w końcu przestać się szczerzyć jak idiotka i mi pomóc? Zaczynam podejrzewać, że zatrudniają tu same pustogłowe, niekompetentne kretynki.  
\- Och, widzę, że jest Pan jak zwykle w swoim radosnym nastroju.  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się widząc, że jego zwykłe komentarze nie działają. Zaczął mamrotać coś do siebie.  
\- Chyba Sam-Pan-Wie-Kto czasami zapomina, że jest Pan jego ulubieńcem. - westchnęła cicho podchodząc bliżej. - Niech się Pan rozbierze.  
\- Jaka Pani dziś spostrzegawcza. - sarknął, jednak posłusznie zaczął się rozbierać. Oczywiście na tyle, na ile mógł. Dostrzegła grymas bólu malujący się na jego twarzy. Stanęła przy nim i pomogła zdjąć mu czarny, ciężki surdut. Zmierzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie potrzebuję Pani bezwartościowej litości. - warknął.  
\- Najwyraźniej ma Pan zbyt wybujałe ego skoro w ogóle Pan tak pomyślał. - odpowiedziała twardo. Zaczęła teraz zdejmować jego koszulę. Mężczyzna już więcej nic nie powiedział, jednak obserwował ją uważnie zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Dziewczyna zrzuciła materiał na ziemię, był lepki i brudny od krwi.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że jest Pan w ogóle świadomy? - powiedziała w szoku, z dozą podziwu. Rozmiar jego obrażeń był ogromny. Pierwszy raz widziała go w tak złym stanie. Ten mężczyzna był niesamowity.  
\- Bywało gorzej. - odparł z lekkim uśmiechem. Na te słowa dziewczyna zadrżała. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że może mówić to z takim spokojem. Było gorzej? Przecież już nie powinien w ogóle trzymać się na nogach... W ogóle już dawno powinien zemdleć. Jak wiele ten mężczyzna musiał znosić na co dzień?  
\- Co? Nie przygotowali Cię na takie widoki w szkole? - zakpił z niej.  
\- Najwidoczniej. - przyznała będąc wciąż w szoku. Rzuciła jednak szybkie zaklęcie diagnozujące i niemal się nie zachwiała. Obeszła łóżko stając za nim. Jego plecy były niemal poszatkowane, wyglądały, jakby ktoś smagał go batem. Gdzieniegdzie brakowało sporych kawałków mięśni, a na dodatek miejscami wyglądały białe fragmenty żeber.  
\- Będzie bolało. - ostrzegła zanim zaczęła leczyć rany na jego ciele. W odpowiedzi dostała jedynie ciche sapnięcie i spięcie mięśni, gdy oczyszczała rany. Podziwiała go za wytrzymałość. Kończyła leczenie obserwując, jak ubytki w mięśniach się uzupełniają, przysłaniając kości i oblekają się w skórę. - Plecy uleczone.  
\- Czuję. - odparł sucho, jego głos był nienaturalnie spokojny i cichy, jakby wyprany z emocji. Stanęła przed nim i spojrzała na niego. Przyłożyła dłoń do jego czoła. Spojrzał na nią szklistymi, czarnymi oczyma, co sprawiło, że wstrzymała powietrze. Wyglądał tak krucho, widziała w jego oczach ból, zmęczenie, rezygnację... Jej serce ścisnęło się boleśnie.  
\- Niech Pan odpocznie. - powiedziała cichutko, nie chcąc mącić chwili. - Zasługuje Pan na to. Nawet najwięksi bohaterowie potrzebują odpoczynku.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jednak opadł na poduszki. Dziewczyna chciała zabrać rękę, jednak złapał ją. - Dziękuję. - szepnął odwracając wzrok. Wiedziała, jak dużo go to kosztuje. Salomea uśmiechnęła się lekko ściskając jego dłoń pokrzepiająco.  
\- Śpij, zostanę.  
Profesor skrzywił się, jednak nie skomentował. Tak naprawdę był wdzięczny za jej pomoc, za wsparcie, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, bo mocno uderzyłoby to w jego image ponurego dupka z lochów.


	2. Rozdział 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny raz, gdy Salomea leczy Severusa.

Salomea dostała polecenie od samego dyrektora więc nie mogła odmówić. Dlatego też rzuciwszy wcześniej na siebie odpowiednie zaklęcie spacerowała wte i wewte przed bramą. Robiło się coraz ciemniej i coraz zimniej. W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że jest czarownicą. Rzuciła na siebie kolejne zaklęcie – tym razem ogrzewające.  
Na szczęście nie musiała już długo czekać. Po niecałej godzinie usłyszała pyknięcie aportacji i skrzypnięcie otwieranej bramy. Postać obleczona w czerń zatoczyła się na wrota i osunęła się po nich.  
\- Panie profesorze. - Kobieta chwilę później klęczała obok niego. Profesor skrzywił się i otworzył oczy.  
\- Umarłem i trafiłem do piekła. - jęknął. - Nic mi nie jest, wracaj do swoich bezwartościowych zajęć.  
\- Jak zwykle jest Pan uroczy. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. Rzuciła na niego diagnozujące zaklęcie i z ulgą stwierdziła, że rzeczywiście nic poważnego mu nie dolegało. Jedynie zmęczenie, trochę otarć, drobnych skaleczeń i skręcona kostka. - Wow, biegał Pan po krzakach? Nie jest Pan za stary na zabawy w podchody? - zakpiła.  
\- Kretynko! - warknął. - Pomóż mi zamiast raczyć mnie swoim, wątpliwym, poczuciem humoru.  
\- Och, potrzebuje Pan mojej pomocy? - udała zdziwienie - Jeszcze chwilę temu kazał mi Pan wrócić do moich bezwartościowych zajęć. - powiedziała głosem niewiniątka doskonale go cytując.  
Miał ochotę zedrzeć ten jej uśmieszek z twarzy. Zmierzył ją swoim firmowym, zimnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie mam siły na kłótnie z podlotkiem, który nie zna swojego miejsca i nie potrafi uszanować starszych. - skrzywił się, nawet on wiedział, że ten argument był kiepski. Potwierdził to jej śmiech.  
\- Profesorze, niech Pan nie robi z siebie starca. - powiedziała już nieco poważniej. - Zaniosę Pana do pańskich komnat. - nie czekając na pozwolenie rzuciła levicorpus i uniosła go.  
\- Ugh! - wyrwało mu się w zaskoczeniu. Jednak był zbyt zmęczony by unosić się dumą i udawać, że ma siłę dojść do swoich lochów. Oczywiście wielokrotnie wcześniej musiał radzić sobie sam. Przeklęty Dumbledore myśli chyba, że udaje się na podwieczorki, a tortury polegają na bitwie na poduszki i łaskotkach. Był taki zmęczony...  
\- Niech Pan nie zasypia. - usłyszał jej głos i niechętnie otworzył oczy.  
\- Czego? Daj mi spać! - warknął.  
\- Potrzebuję haseł do pańskich kwater.  
\- Kocham Pottera. - wysyczał niechętnie rumieniąc się. Będzie musiał pamiętać, żeby je zmienić. Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem, na co mężczyzna skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Och, proszę się tak nie krzywić profesorze, musi Pan przecież przyznać, że to komiczne hasło.  
Severus przewrócił oczami, jednak musiał się lekko uśmiechnąć – Ale przyznaj, że nie zgadłabyś go.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. W końcu jest Pan geniuszem.  
Mistrze eliksirów zmrużył oczy doszukując się w jej słowach kłamstwa lub drwiny, jednak jej twarz emanowała szczerością więc westchnął rozluźniając się lekko.  
\- Niech Pan idzie spać. Zajmę się Panem. - powiedziała łagodnie, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak dwuznacznie mogło to zabrzmieć. Mężczyzna ponownie przewrócił oczyma nim je zamknął.  
Stażystka weszła do jego komnat. Ułożyła go delikatnie na łóżku, transmutowała jego strój w piżamę w barwach gryffindoru. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie wiedząc jaka burza czeka ją, gdy tylko to zobaczy. Opatrzyła jeszcze jego kostkę, zostawiając zadrapania i otarcia, by zagoiły się same. Przykryła go i jeszcze przez chwilę wsłuchiwała się w jego spokojny, miarowy oddech nim wyszła.


	3. Rozdział 3.

Severus z całą pewnością się zemści i to straszliwie. Omal nie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył tę straszną, obrzydliwą piżamę. Musiał wziąć długi prysznic by zmyć z siebie to upokorzenie. Miał więc dużo czasu na zaplanowanie zemsty... dotkliwej zemsty. Gdyby żył w bajce pewnie zaśmiałby się właśnie, jak negatywny bohater zacierając przy tym ręce. Niestety to szara rzeczywistość więc Profesor włożył swe sławetne szaty i wyszedł na śniadanie.

Podczas śniadania Dyrektor ogłosił bal z okazji Halloween. Severus westchnął ciężko – doskonale wiedział, że na takich balach szerzy się jedynie rozpusta i alkoholizm. Salomea jednak się ucieszyła, miała dobre wspomnienia z balami. Była ciekawa jak odbywa się to w tej szkole.

Po posiłku w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego natknęła się na mistrza eliksirów.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze. -uśmiechnęła się słodko.

\- Jak dla kogo. - skrzywił się na jej widok.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek był Pan zadowolony?- zagadnęła, jednak widząc jego spojrzenie dodała pospiesznie. - Dobra, dobra, nie było pytania. - zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Stary głupiec wciąż uważa, że nie mam wystarczająco na głowie i każe jeszcze zajmować się bandą napalonych, pijanych nastolatków. - warknął. - Nie mam powodów do radości, panno Salomeo.

\- Ja się cieszę na ten bal. -przyznała z zamyśloną miną. - Nie lubił Pan bali, gdy chodził Pan do szkoły?

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Byłem samotnikiem, wolałem siedziećw kącie i czytać książki lub dawać nauczkę tym skretyniałym gryfonom. - uśmiechnął się paskudnie na samo wspomnienie.

\- Hmmm – mruknęła. - Może nie umie Pan tańczyć i dlatego nie czerpie Pan przyjemności z balów. -myślała na głos.

\- Zapewniam Panią, że jestem wybitnie uzdolniony w każdej dziedzinie, nawet czymś tak trywialnym jak taniec. - odparł mierząc ją zimnym spojrzeniem.

\- Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. -wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie będę Pani niczego udowadniał. - warknął. - Poza tym zemszczę się za to, co Pani uczyniła. Niech będzie Pani tego pewna, że prędzej czy później Panią dopadnę. - uśmiechnął się mściwie, a dziewczyna lekko zadrżałai zatrzymała się w pół kroku, po czym musiała go dogonić.

\- Domyślam się. - powiedziała odzyskując nieco rezonu. - Przyznam, że spodziewałam się tego zanim jeszcze cokolwiek zrobiłam. - zaśmiała się.

\- Niech się Pani śmieje póki jeszcze może. - skrzywił się. - Żegnam. - mruknął skręcając w boczny korytarz. Kobieta zatrzymała się i jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywałasię w ciemną postać mknącą przez długi korytarz. W końcu uśmiechnęła się lekko i ruszyła do pracy, jednak w głowie układała plan nakłonienia mistrza eliksirów do zatańczenia z nią.

***

W końcu nastał dzień balu. Dzieciaki od kilku dni mówiły tylko o tym i były naprawdę podekscytowane. Nauczyciele również wydawali się cieszyć z nadchodzącego wydarzenia, wyjątkiem oczywiście był ponury mistrz eliksirów. Po obiedzie nauczyciele zajęli się dekorowaniem wielkiej sali –zniknęły wielkie stoły i ławy, zamiast tego pojawiły się mniejsze stoły z przekąskami i napojami. W powietrzu lewitowały świecące dynie i świece, a sufit błyszczał setką gwiazd. Było prześlicznie. W końcu rozbrzmiała muzyka, a uczniowie zaczęli się gromadzić. Byli przebrani byli w najróżniejsze stroje – od centaurów, przez trolle, a kończąc na wróżkach i elfach.

Salomea postanowiła się nie przebierać, ale ubrała się w sukienkę, którą kupiła w mugolskim sklepie. Była ona prosta, długa, bez zbędnych ozdób, w kolorze szmaragdów, który pięknie współgrał z jej ognistymi włosami, które rozpuściła i opadały lekkimi falami na ramiona i plecy. Spacerowała wkoło wielkiej sali obserwując tańczące i rozmawiające dzieciaki. Do niektórych się uśmiechała, na niektórych machała palcem z naganą. W końcu natknęła się na niezwykle radosnego członka rady pedagogicznej.

\- Cudowny bal, prawda? - zagadała stając obok niego.

\- Było źle, ale teraz jest koszmarnie. - westchnął posyłając jej niechętne spojrzenie.

\- Niech Pan nie przesadza. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Dzieciaki się świetnie bawią, nie rozrabiają, no i nie pojawił się jeszcze żaden alkohol. - zauważyła.

\- Jeszcze. - westchnął. - Zobaczysz, co będzie działo się po balu. Sale będą pełne obściskujących się par.

\- Taki wiek, każdy przechodzi taki okres w życiu, gdy hormony przejmują kontrolę. - zaśmiała się jakby do swoich myśli.

\- Nie każdy. - odwarknął. - Nie możesz iść i pilnować drugiego końca sali?

\- Zapomniałam, że nie jest Pan człowiekiem - po czym dodała - Nie, bo lubię z Panem rozmawiać, a tam stoi już profesor McGonagall i profesor Flitwick.

\- Świetnie. - skrzywił się. Przez chwilę stali tak w milczeniu obserwując uczniów. W końcu ciszę przerwała Salomea. Właśnie zaczęła się jakaś wolna piosenka więc postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację.

\- Zatańczy Pan ze mną?

Mężczyzna przez chwilę spoglądałna nią w lekkim szoku, jednak trwało to jedynie ułamki sekundy, gdyż wkrótce odzyskał rezon. - Nie.

\- Nie ładnie jest odmawiać kobiecie na balu tańca. - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - A ponoć słynie Pan zeswoich nienagannych manier.

Severus zamknął oczy i przez chwilę mocował się sam ze sobą jednak wkrótce ukłonił się i podał jej dłoń, którą natychmiast przyjęła. Udali się na środek sali i zaczęli tańczyć wzbudzając tym niemałe zamieszanie. Uczniowie spoglądali na nich w szoku i szeptali coś do siebie, a nauczyciele uśmiechali się pobłażliwie. Para wirowała w tańcu w rytm powolnego walca. Salomea musiała przyznać, że Severus jest doskonałym tancerzem. Od czasu do czasu uśmiechała się do niego lekko.

\- Miał Pan rację. - powiedziała cicho.

\- Kiedy dotrze do Pani durnego łba, że ja zawsze mam rację? - odpowiedział zirytowany, ale przynajmniej już nie warczał.

\- Myślę, że w końcu dotrze, co prawda nie wiem, jak szybko. - wzruszyła lekko ramionami, za co została gwałtownie okręcona wokół własnej osi, co sprawiła, że się zachwiała, a on uśmiechnął mściwie.

\- Możemy już skończyć tańczyć?

\- Czemu? Jest tak przyjemnie. -zaprotestowała.

\- Nie najgorzej. - przyznał niecocieplej niż zwykle. - Czuję, jak ludzie wypalają mi dziurę wplecach.

\- Są w szoku. Widzą, że wampir z lochów potrafi zachowywać się jak zwykły śmiertelnik. - zaśmiałasię wesoło, za co została zmierzona chłodnym spojrzeniem.

\- Pozwala sobie Pani na zbyt wiele. - warknął.

\- Nie sądzi Pan, że byłoby wygodniej zwracać się do siebie mniej formalnie?

\- Nie. - odpowiedział szybko. - Jesteś zwykłym podrostkiem i nie będę się z Panią spoufalał.

\- Jak Pan sobie życzy. - posmutniała.- Jednakże myślę, że nie powinien się Pan aż tak postarzać. Jest Pan w końcu jeszcze całkiem młodym mężczyzną, zwłaszcza na czarodziejskie standardy.

\- Niech mnie Pani nie poucza. -skrzywił się. - Kończmy już tę farsę, mam dość tych świdrujących spojrzeń.

Przestali tańczyć, mężczyzna ukłonił się jej i odszedł zostawiając ją na parkiecie. Do dziewczyny natychmiast podeszła wicedyrektorka i chwytając ją podramię podprowadziła pod jedną ze ścian. - Drogie dziecko, jak go do tego nakłoniłaś? - zaśmiała się starsza czarownica.

\- Nie musiałam się specjalnie starać.- uśmiechnęła się, rumieniąc lekko. - Po prostu poprosiłam, gdyż wcześniej zasugerował, że jest doskonałym tancerzem.

\- I co?

\- Z całą pewnością jest idealny podtym względem. - rozmarzyła się, na co starsza kobieta poklepałają po dłoni w zrozumieniu.

\- Severus jest trudnym człowiekiem, ale nie poddawaj się.

\- Co? - zapytała niezbyt inteligentnie spoglądając w szoku na koleżankę.

\- Nic, nic. - zaśmiała się. -Wracajmy do swoich obowiązków. - mówiąc to odeszła pozostawiając rudowłosą w kompletnym szoku.


	4. Rozdział 4.

Był weekend, więc miał wolne od bandy idiotów, która śmie nazywać się uczniami, a i Czarny Pan nie planował dziś herbatki w różanym ogrodzie. Zamierzał zejść porządne śniadanie i wrócić do swoich komnat, by zrelaksować się przy ciekawej książce. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, a mijający go uczniowie drżeli ze strachu. Po szkole rozeszła się plotka, że Snape jest dziś w wyjątkowo paskudnym nastroju i pewnie ktoś zginie. Severus nie miał w planach nikogo zabijać, a jedynie dać nauczkę, otóż nastał dzień zemsty.

\- Dzień dobry Profesorze. - wyrwał go z zamyślenia dźwięczny głos. Mężczyzna przybrał swoją zwyczajową znudzoną, obojętną minę.

\- Był póki Pani nie spotkałem. - powiedział nachylając się tak, by móc mówić wprost do jej ucha. - Zemszczę się dotkliwie. Mam nadzieję, że jest Pani gotowa na najgorsze. Ze mną się nie pogrywa i wkrótce się Pani o tym przekona. - jego głos przybrał temperaturę zera absolutnego.

Dziewczyna zadrżała, ale z całkiem innych powodów niż myślał. - Obiecuje Pan?

\- Widzę, że Cię to bawi. - zauważył z irytacją.

\- Tylko troszkę. - przyznała szczerze.

Na tę odpowiedź mężczyzna tylko prychnął i wyminął dziewczynę idąc do wielkiej sali. Salomea jeszcze przez chwilkę stała w miejscu patrząc jak odchodzi. - No to zabawa się zaczyna. - powiedziała do siebie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i również udała się na śniadanie.

W tym czasie Severus obmyślił plan - wysłał skrzata do swojego gabinetu po fiolkę z pewnym eliksirem i obiecując, że to nic złego przekonał go, żeby wlał go do pucharu Salomei. Czas na przedstawienie - pomyślał z podłym uśmieszkiem, który natychmiast ukrył, gdy obiekt jego zemsty wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był szpiegiem doskonałym więc bez problemu utrzymywał swoją obojętną twarz i w spokoju, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jadł śniadanie. Stażystka usiadła obok profesor McGonagall i po wymianie kilku uprzejmości również zajęła się jedzeniem. Mistrz eliksirów obserwował kątem oka, jak dziewczyna podnosi puchar i wypija jego zawartość. Na początku nic się nie działo, ale wkrótce zamiast niej na krześle siedział rudy kotek, który miałczał coś, jednak wkrótce przestał. Wyplątał się ze swoich ubrań, nie wydawał się zły lub przestraszony, jedynie machał ogonkiem.

\- Severusie! - krzyknęła oburzona McGonagall posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenia.

\- Słucham? - spytał spoglądając na nią obojętnie.

\- To Twoja sprawka?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. - wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia jajecznicy.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - sapnęła wznosząc ręce do góry i szybko je opuszczając.

\- Tak dobrze mnie znasz Minerwo. - parsknął.

Do końca śniadania kobieta mierzyła go ponurym spojrzeniem, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Spokojnie dokończył jajecznicę i wrócił do swoich komnat. Nie zauważył, że krok za nim podąża ruda kotka. Kocie skille bardzo się przydają w śledzeniu ludzi. Nim Severus się zorientował„zwierzak" siedział już w jego ulubionym fotelu i bezczelnie lizał swoją łapkę. Mężczyzna zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Wynocha! - warknął otwierając drzwi, by kot mógł wyjść. Jednak doczekał się jedynie ziewnięcia i zwinięcia w kłębek. Postanowił więc ignorować stworzenie i zająć się tym, co planował. Sięgnął więc po grubą książkę oprawioną w czarną skórę, zasiadł w wygodnym fotelu i zagłębił się w lekturze. Na początku wyczuwał uważne spojrzenie Salomei, jednak wkrótce przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Zareagował dopiero, gdy zwierzątko wskoczyło mu na kolana. Zdziwił się i spojrzał pytająco na kotkę, jednak ta wpatrywała się w książkę, jakby czytając.

\- Potrafisz czytać w tej postaci? - spytał dostając w odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnięcie główką. - Ciekawe. - stwierdził w zamyśleniu. Machnął różdżką, a samonotujące pióro leżące do tej pory na biurku zaczęło coś szybko notować.

\- Miau. - odezwał się kotek.

\- Mam przewrócić stronę? - otrzymał kiwnięcie łebkiem. - Do czego to doszło, że będę czytał książkę wraz z głupim kotem. - westchnął ciężko jednak przewrócił stronę. Kotka zmrużyła oczy, wyglądała jakby się uśmiechała.

Czytali tak wspólnie przez jakiś czas. Severus musiał przyznać, że było to dziwne, ale całkiem miłe uczucie spędzać z kimś czas. Co prawda sądził, że Salomea będzie starała się uprzykrzyć mu życie w zamian za tę zamianę, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Po kilku godzinach mężczyźnie zaburczało w brzuchu. Salomea spojrzała na niego i miałknęła cicho.

\- Idę na obiad. - oznajmił zatrzaskując książkę i odkładając ją na stoliczek obok. Kotka zeskoczyła z jego kolan i podeszła do drzwi. Ona również była głodna więc wydała ponaglający dźwięk. Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na nią zirytowany wstał jednak z fotela.

W wielkiej sali Salomea usiadła obok mężczyzny i szturchnęła go łebkiem w łokieć, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Ten spojrzał na nią, a ta otworzyła pyszczek by miałknąć żałośnie.

\- Odczaruj ją, na litość Merlina. -warknęła Profesor tramsmutacji.

\- Ani mi się śni. - prychnął zadowolony z siebie. - To zemsta.

\- Przypominam Ci, że masz lat 37, a nie 7.

\- Sugerujesz, że zachowuję się jak dziecko?

\- A nie mam racji?

\- Daję jej jedynie lekcję. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niby jaką?

\- Że nie igra się ze mną.

Minerwa już chciała coś odpowiedzieć, jednak przerwał jej Dyrektor - Moi drodzy, przestańcie się kłócić. Minerwo, jestem pewien, że Severus odczaruje Pannę Salomeę przed północą, prawda? - powiedział łagodnie, jednak spojrzał na mężczyznę surowo.

\- Działanie tego eliksiru potrwa jeszcze kilka godzin. - potwierdził niechętnie. Kotka ponownie szturchnęła mężczyznę w rękę. - Czego chcesz? - warknął na zwierzątko.

\- Myślę, że jest głodna. -odpowiedział za nią Albus, na co kotka pokiwała główką. Severus skrzywił się jednak nałożył na talerz trochę mięsa z sosem i położył przed kotem. Salomea zaczęła zlizywać sos mrucząc przy tym cichutko.

\- Widzę Severusie, że zyskałeś tymczasowego pupila. - skomentował rozbawiony Dyrektor, w odpowiedzi dostając prychnięcie Severusa i Salomei, co rozbawiło go jeszcze bardziej. - Dobrze, już dobrze. Zjedzmy w spokoju. - załagodził starając się powstrzymać śmiech.

Po skończonym obiedzie kotka i Mistrz eliksirów wrócili do jego komnat. - Nie masz nic innego do roboty? - spytał, a kotka kiwnęła łebkiem na nie. - Idź upoluj kilka myszy, chociaż raz zrobisz coś pożytecznego dla tej szkoły. - usiadł w swoim fotelu i ponownie sięgnął po książkę. Salomea prychnęła jedynie w odpowiedzi na jego komentarz. Wskoczyła na fotel naprzeciwko, zwinęła się w kłębek i zamknęła ślepia zasypiając. Mężczyzna przypatrywał się jej jeszcze przez chwilę, ale wkrótce skupił się wyłącznie na książce.

Nastał wieczór. Po komentarzach Dyrektora oboje stwierdzili, że zrezygnują z kolacji - to znaczy Severus stwierdził, a kotka potwierdziła kiwając łebkiem.

\- Dobranoc. - mruknął w końcu mężczyzna wstając z fotela i kierując się do sypialni. Kotka oderwała się od wpatrywania w tańczące w kominku ogień i spojrzała na niego jak wychodził. Usłyszała cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi, jak się domyśliła od łazienki, bo chwilę później jej czuły słuch wyłapał dźwięki płynącej z kranu wody. Postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i weszła do jego sypialni. Umościła się na łóżku i czekała aż wyjdzie z łazienki. Była ciekawa jego reakcji.

\- Zajęłaś mój fotel, ale łóżka Ci nie oddam. - powiedział wychodząc z łazienki jedynie w czarnych spodniach od piżamy. - No już! Wynocha! - warknął spychając ją na podłogę. Kotka nastroszyła ogon, jednak on nic sobie z tego nie robił, położył się w łóżku, nakrył kołdrą i z gasił światło. Kotka widziała doskonale w ciemnościach, odczekała chwilę i ponownie wskoczyła na łóżko zwijając się w kłębek obok Severusa. Wciąż była sobą, może w formie kota, ale wciąż sobą. Nie pozwoli traktować się jak jakieś głupie zwierzę. Mężczyzna tym razem nie zepchnął jej, a jedynie westchnął ciężko. Wkrótce oboje zasnęli.

W nocy eliksir przestał działać. Ciało kota zmieniło się z powrotem w ciało rudowłosej, nagiej kobiety. Żadne z nich tego nie zauważyło, bo byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Kobieta pozbawiona futra zadrżała z zimna i instynktownie przysunęła się do drugiego ciała w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Mistrz eliksirów objął ją nieświadomie, na co Salomea zamruczała cichutko - czyżby wciąż zostało jej coś z kota?


	5. Rozdział 5.

Severus obudził się niespodziewanie wyspany i wypoczęty. Na ogół koszmary nie dają mu zmrużyć oka,jednak tym razem zdecydowanie było inaczej. Rozbudzając się kolejne zmysły się wyostrzały i w końcu mógł stwierdzić, że nie jest w łóżku sam. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał rude loki rozrzucone na poduszce obok, dłonie na swoim torsie i ciepły oddech na szyi. Spiął się starając się rozpaczliwie sobie przypomnieć,jak znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Kobieta wyczuła napięcie i mruknęła cicho, powoli budząc się ze snu. Przetarła oczy i otworzyła je natrafiając na bezdenną czerń tęczówek Profesora.

\- Umarłam i jestem w piekle? -zacytowała go uśmiechając się.

\- Jak możesz podchodzić do tego tak lekko?! - warknął odsuwając się od niej gwałtownie. Głowa kobiety zsunęła się i uderzyła czubkiem o zagłówek.

\- Ał, przestań, bo zrobisz mi krzywdę. - jęknęła rozmasowując zbolałe miejsce. - Zachowujesz się, jak prawiczek!

Mężczyzna zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. - Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy przeszli na Ty, a moje życie seksualne to nie Pani sprawa.

\- Kręci Pana odgrywanie roli profesora i niegrzecznej studentki? - zaśmiała się wesoło, jednak wróciła do sztywnych ram konwenansów. Gdy mężczyzna się odsunął straciła swoje źródło ciepła, zadrżała więc okryła się kołdrą. Severus pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Jak ja się wpakowałem w tę całą sytuację? - użalał się nad sobą przez chwilę.

\- Strasznie zimno w tym lochu. -zauważyła. Korzystając z chwilowej mentalnej nieobecności mężczyzny okryła się szczelniej pościelą, zagarniając niemal całą dla siebie. Chłód wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na kobietę gniewnie i szarpnął za materiał. Salomea kurczowo się jednak go trzymała przez co ponownie wylądowała na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. - Jeśli chce się Pan poprzytulać to mógł Pan zrobić to mniej gwałtownie. - powiedziała poprawiając włosy, które opadły na jej twarz.

\- Jest Pani niedorzeczna. - warknął. - Proszę się ode mnie odsunąć, ubrać i wynosić się z moich komnat.

\- Chciałam tylko przypomnieć, że znaleźliśmy się w tej sytuacji przez Pańskie niedojrzałe zachowanie i głupią zemstę. - wzruszyła ramionami. Odsunęła się od niego jednak i usiadła. Pościel zsunęła się odsłaniając jej biust. Mimo, że mężczyzna mógł się jedynie domyślać widoku, gdyż leżąc widział tylko jej nagie plecy i kawałek pośladków. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu soczyste obrazy, które sprawiły, że się zarumienił. Wpadł w lekką panikę z tego powodu. Wyszedł z łóżka i nie oglądając się na kobietę wszedł do łazienki. - Nie ma Pani wstydu. - rzucił jeszcze zanim zamknął drzwi.

Salomea w osłupieniu spoglądała na drzwi, by już po chwili zaśmiać się cicho. Nie miała różdżki więc ciężko było jej transmutować cokolwiek w jakieś ubranie. Wstała z łóżka, podeszła do jego szafy i sięgnęła po jedną z szat. Założyła ją na siebie i ponownie się zaśmiała - szaty były sporo za duże. Nie miała zbyt wiele doświadczenia w używaniu bezróżdżkowej magii, ale zrobiła kilka przeróbek. Przejrzała się w lustrze znajdującym się na jednym skrzydle szafy. Musiała przyznać, że wyglądała całkiem nieźle - szeroka, za duża szata była teraz idealnie dopasowana. Kolejnym prostym zaklęciem spięła włosy, by nie wyglądać jak Merida Waleczna. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zrobić mężczyźnie jakiegoś psikusa, w końcu nazwał ją bezwstydną, a ta zniewaga krwi wymaga. Mimo wszystko się opanowała, z cichym westchnięciem opuściła komnaty mrocznego Mistrza Eliksirów.

W tym samym czasie za drzwiami łazienki Severus nasłuchiwał. W końcu odetchnął, gdy usłyszał upragniony dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Podszedł do umywalki i spojrzał w lustro.

\- Severusie, musisz trzymać się od tej kobiety z dala. - powiedział do siebie surowo. - Rumienisz się przy niej jak jakiś podlotek, wstydź się! - warknął. Potrzebował prysznica i to najlepiej zimnego, by zmyć z siebie te wstrętne pożądanie.

Szczękając zębami wrócił do sypialni, przez chwilę spodziewał się zemsty ze strony kobiety i musiał przyznać, że odczuł niewielkie rozczarowanie, gdy niczego nie dostrzegł. A może to tylko tęsknota za jej obecnością? - cichutki głosik odezwał się w jego głowie, jednak zaraz został spacyfikowany. - Nie bądź niedorzeczny! Idiociejesz na stare lata...

Salomea natomiast zmierzała właśnie do kwater Profesor McGonagall modląc się do Merlina, żeby ta nie wyszła jeszcze na śniadanie. Potrzebowała swoich rzeczy i co najważniejsze - różdżki. Zapukała więc do komnat wicedyrektorki.

\- Otwarte. - usłyszała głos zza drzwi więc weszła do środka. - Dzień dobry Pani Profesor.

\- Dzień dobry moje dziecko. - starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się wesoło. - Widzę, że przerobiłaś szatę Severusa.

\- Przed Panią nic się nie ukryje. - zaśmiała się cicho Salomea różowiejąc na policzkach.

\- Skrzaty przeniosły rzeczy do Twoich kwater, jednak to - wyciągnęła różdżkę z szuflady -chciałam oddać Ci osobiście.

\- Och, tak się cieszę. - stażystka chwyciła kawałek drewna i poczuła, jak magia łaskocze ją w palce. - Czarodziej bez różdżki czuje się jak bez ręki.

\- Uważaj na Severusa. - czarownica nagle stała się poważna.

\- Nie boję się go, Pani Profesor. - praktykantka była nieco zbyt z tropu.

\- Źle mnie zrozumiałaś - kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Boję się, że to Ty skrzywdzisz jego.

Rudowłosa spojrzała na przełożoną z otwartymi ustami. To, co usłyszała kompletnie pozbawiło ją słów.

\- Severus, jak pewnie zauważyłaś, jest bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Nie dopuszcza do siebie zbyt wielu ludzi i jeśli komuś się to uda to staje się mu naprawdę bliski. Ten chłopiec miał ciężkie życie i... - kontynuowała zanim jej przerwano.

\- Pani Profesor, z całym szacunkiem, ale nie interesuje mnie to, co chce Pani powiedzieć, bo doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. - powiedziała niemal zimno. - Doskonale wiem, że osoby, które budują wokół siebie tak potężne mury chronią coś niezwykle delikatnego i wrażliwego. A co do jego historii to chyba nie jest Pani upoważniona do rozmawiania o niej. Jeśli kiedykolwiek Profesor Snape będzie chciał się tym ze mną podzielić to z chęcią go wysłucham, ale w innym wypadku nie chcę o tym słyszeć. Wiem, jak ważne jest dla Profesora zachowanie prywatności i szanuję to. - wyjaśniła. -Do widzenia. - dodała zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Starsza kobieta wpatrywała się w drzwi w lekkim szoku. Słowa młodszej koleżanki w jakiś sposób jej zaimponowały i uspokoiły. Od tej pory obiecała sobie, że będzie im kibicować. 

Salomea natomiast cała się gotowała. Jak ta starsza, szanowana czarownica mogła w ogóle coś takiego zasugerować? Przecież to okropne! - krzyczała w myślach jak burza pędząc przez korytarze. Gdy dotarła do swoich kwater zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i wydała z siebie krzyk frustracji. Czuła, że od tej pory wszystko będzie szło w zdecydowanie złym kierunku... Tylko jak to naprawić?


	6. Rozdział 6.

Severus trzymał się swojego postanowienia i unikał stażystki jak ognia. Coraz rzadziej pojawiał się na posiłkach, ale niestety nie mógł przestać pojawiać się w ogóle. Za każdym razem kobieta uśmiechała się do niego i próbowała zagadywać, jednak jedyne co dostawała to grymas niezadowolenia i zimną obojętność. W zachowaniu kobiety zmieniło się tylko to, że zaczęła oschle traktować Minerwę. Ciekawe, co między nimi zaszło? - myślał. Jego szpiegowska natura dawała o sobie znać i obiecał sobie dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.

~*~

Po jednym z bardziej krwawych spotkań z Czarnym Panem musiał udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Czuł, że ma złamaną nogę w kilku miejscach i bez szkielewzro się nie obejdzie, a pewnie i ma wiele innych obrażeń. Ledwie doczłapał się do lecznicy i padł na pierwsze łóżko, jakie napotkał na swojej drodze. Pamona wydała z siebie cichy pisk zakrywając usta dłońmi.

\- Severusie! - krzyknęła podbiegając do niego. Zasłoniła zasłonki wokół jego łóżka, by dać mu chociaż namiastkę prywatności. - Salomeo, pozwól! - krzyknęła na dziewczynę, która właśnie porządkowała na zapleczu eliksiry lecznicze. Praktykantka słysząc nawoływanie swojej przełożonej pośpieszyła w jej stronę.

\- Profesorze! - jęknęła widząc w jakim jest stanie.

\- Salomeo, zajmij się nim, a ja idę powiadomić Dyrektora. - poleciła i już chciała odejść, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów ją powstrzymał.

\- Wolałbym, abyś Ty mnie leczyła, anie jakaś niedoświadczona osoba. Wybacz, moje zdrowie jest zbyt cenne, by uczył się na nim jakiś podlotek. - zmierzył zimnym spojrzeniem rudowłosą. Salomea zignorowała mentalny policzek jaki jej wymierzył.

\- Proszę Pani, Profesor ma rację, lepiej ja powiadomię Dyrektora. - powiedziała dziwnie mokrym głosem. Pamona pokręciła głową z rezygnacją i machnęła ręką odprawiając swoją pomocnicę.

\- Myślałam, że się dogadujecie. - zwróciła się do mężczyzny, gdy rudowłosa zniknęła za drzwiami.

\- To nie Twój interes. - warknął zbolałym głosem. - Zajmij się już leczeniem, bo wyobraź sobie, że zmiażdżona noga boli a nie łaskocze.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. - westchnęła starsza czarownica, jednak zajęła się leczeniem kolegi.

~*~

Innym razem wpadł na nią, gdy miał dyżurny obchód zamku. Salomea stała na korytarzu i rozmawiała z kilkoma uczniami. Kobieta była atrakcyjna więc nic dziwnego, że chłopcy ze starszych klasy próbowali swoich szans w zaimponowaniu jej. Mistrz eliksirów postanowił podsłuchać o czym tak rozmawiają - ach, ta ciekawość szpiega.

\- ... i wtedy profesor Snape zwyzywał tę biedną dziewczynkę tak, że przez tydzień płakała i snuła się po kątach. - kontynuował jeden z uczniów, o ile dobrze Severus pamiętał to Phil, szóstoroczny z Ravenclavu.

\- Jestem pewna, że Profesor miał ważny powód, by tak postąpić. - broniła go. - Jest trochę niemiły, ale dba o wasze bezpieczeństwo.

\- Trochę niemiły? - zauważył jeden, a chłopcy parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Och, przestańcie. - zmierzwiła mu włosy i kontynuowała. - Eliksiry są bardzo niebezpieczne i chwila nieuwagi może zabić was lub waszych kolegów. A dobrze wiemy, że dzieci nie są zbyt ostrożne i skupione na tym, co robią. -wyjaśniła im. Severus postanowił właśnie w tym momencie wyjść zza rogu.

\- minus dziesięć punktów od każdego z was. - powiedział z niemałą satysfakcją widząc zaskoczone miny uczniów. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, gdy ujrzał nienawiść malującą się na ich młodych twarzach. - Rozejść się i to już! - krzyknął na nich. Uczniowie z niechęcią posłuchali, a mężczyzna zwrócił się do rudowłosej - Pani, Panno Salomeo, chyba nie powinna obgadywać nauczycieli z uczniami. - zwrócił jej uwagę obserwując jak się rumieni.

\- Przepraszam Profesorze, ja tylko tłumaczyłam im, że eliksiry są niebezpieczne. - broniła się.

\- Słyszałem, mimo wszystko to nie jest towarzystwo dla Pani. Chociaż nie różni się Pani od nich tak bardzo to jednak spoufalanie się z nimi nie przystoi. - zganił ją, po czym odszedł szukając innych ofiar, którym będzie mógł odjąć punkty i napawać się ich bezsilną nienawiścią.

~*~

Po tygodniu użerania się z motłochem hańbiącym dobre imię tej szkoły nastał w końcu weekend. Nie musiał pojawiać się więc Wielkiej Sali i mógł zjeść śniadanie w samotności. Jadł właśnie rogalika z dżemem truskawkowym, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę miał nie otwierać i totalnie zignorować natręta, jednak pukanie stało się nieco bardziej natarczywe. W końcu westchnął cicho i zrezygnowany machnął różdżką, by otworzyć drzwi.

\- Otwarte. - powiedział bardziej z formalności.

\- Dzień dobry Profesorze. - przywitała się wesoło rudowłosa.

\- Darujmy sobie te wątpliwe uprzejmości. Niech przejdzie Pani do rzeczy. - poinstruował wstając od stołu i podchodząc do niej.

\- No dobrze... - powiedziała nieco zbita z tropu. - Ostatnio zauważyłam, że chyba mnie Pan unika... -zaczęła, ale przerwał jej nieprzyjemny cyniczny śmiech.

\- Niech nie będzie Pani śmieszna. - parsknął. - Naprawdę uważa Pani, że jest tak ważna i istotna, że kłopotałbym się z unikaniem Pani?

\- Nie, nie uważam tak... - spojrzała na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Przez chwilę panowała między nimi cisza, którą przerwał Severus.

\- No gadajże, nie mam całego dnia. -warknął zirytowany.

\- Przyszłam oddać Panu szatę, którą pożyczyłam bez Pańskiej wiedzy z szafy.

\- To kradzież, a nie pożyczenie.

\- Nie chciałam wychodzić stąd nago, a Pan kazał mi się wynosić, po czym zniknął w łazience.

\- To żadne wytłumaczenie.

\- Przepraszam. - spuściła lekko głowę.

\- Nieważne, czego chcesz?

\- Chciałam oddać Panu szatę. - mówiąc to wyciągnęła z kieszeni czarny skrawek materiału, nad którym machnęła różdżką, by powrócił do swoich pełnych wymiarów. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę, na której leżała złożona w kostkę szata.

\- Bawi się Pani w skrzata domowego? - sarknął. - Czy po prostu lubi Pani niepokoić ludzi w sobotnie poranki?

\- Przepraszam. - powiedziała ponownie, wyraźnie smutna. Położyła szatę na jednym z foteli po czym wyszła z komnat mistrza eliksirów. Severus wrócił do swojego śniadania wyzywając się w myślach od najgorszych.

W tym czasie Salomea biegła przez zamek, co jakiś czas wycierając oczy wierzchem dłoni. Przez łzy rozmazywał się jej obraz i kilka razy potknęła się na schodach prawie z nich spadając. Na szczęście większość uczniów jadła śniadanie więc korytarze były puste i niemal nikt nie widział jej zapłakanej twarzy. W końcu dotarła do swoich komnat i wpadła do nich zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Rzuciła się na łóżko niczym rozhisteryzowana nastolatka i płakała w poduszkę.


	7. Rozdział 7.

*Severus POV*

Od tego feralnego incydentu minął już ponad miesiąc. Przez pierwsze dni Salomea unikała mnie niemal jak ognia, widziałem jej smutek, ale nie mogłem i nie chciałem nic z tym robić. Przejdzie jej – pomyślałem. I rzeczywiście tak się stało, było coraz lepiej, aż w końcu doszliśmy do punktu zwanego zimną obojętnością. Przyznam niechętnie, że czasami łapię się na tym, że tęsknię za naszymi przepychankami słownymi. Chyba oboje lubiliśmy sobie dogryzać. Musiałem także przyznać, że było dobrze, ale jak zawsze w takich przypadkach wszystko miało się spieprzyć. Męczyła mnie ta stała czujność. Jakby nie dość problemów to jeszcze Czarny Pan wymyślił sobie wczasy z wewnętrznym kręgiem. Czasami zaczynam podejrzewać, że wariuje na stare lata... Chyba nie tylko on. Siedzę właśnie w gabinecie Dyrektora i z jakiegoś powodu czekamy na pojawienie się Salomei.

\- Wejdź moje dziecko i usiądź. -odezwał się Dumbledore, gdy tylko rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Rudowłosa kobieta weszła niepewnie do środka. Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, jednak dziewczyna szybko odwróciła wzrok i utkwiła go w starszym czarodzieju. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo, nie sprawiało mi to przyjemności, ale wiedziałem, że tak jest dobrze. Zauważyłem, że powtarzam to sobie niemal, jak mantrę.

\- Coś się stało Dyrektorze? - spytała siadając w fotelu i starając się usilnie na mnie nie patrzeć. Widziałem, jaka jest spięta i podenerwowana. Sam czekałem na to, co wymyślił ten stary człowiek.

\- Severus właśnie przedstawił mi raport z planów Toma. - zaczął. - Okazuje się, że Vodemort organizuje wkrótce spotkanie, coś na kształt towarzyskiego spotkania w plenerze. - podniósł dłoń, by uciszyć kobietę, która otwierała już usta, by coś powiedzieć. - Daj mi skończyć, moje dziecko – poprosił. - Severus oczywiście będzie brał w nich udział, jako jeden z członków wewnętrznego kręgu. - tu zrobił przerwę i uważnie przyjrzał się zarówno Salomei, jak i mi. - Jednakże myślę, że powinnaś mu towarzyszyć.

Słysząc to wstałem gwałtownie z fotela. - Chyba nie mówisz poważnie, Dyrektorze. - wtrąciłem się oburzony. - To może być niebezpieczne, poza tym, jak miałbym usprawiedliwić jej obecność?

\- Panna Salomea będzie mogła rozmawiać z żonami Śmierciożerców i tym samym zdobyć nieco więcej informacji. Kobiety są bardziej rozmowne, niż mężczyźni.- wyjaśnił spokojnym, irytującym tonem. - A obecność Panny Salomei wyjaśnisz w bardzo prosty sposób, otóż przedstawisz ją jako swoją partnerkę. - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się lekko i utkwił spojrzenie w kobiecie siedzącej przed nim.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- To absurd! - krzyknąłem w tym samym czasie, co dziewczyna. Słysząc jej słowa spojrzałem na nią gniewnie. - Czy Ty jesteś skończoną idiotką?! - warknąłem. - Pojmujesz skalę niebezpieczeństwa?!

\- Tak. - odpowiedziała nad wyraz spokojnie i po raz pierwszy od dawna spojrzała mi w oczy. - Znam zagrożenie i doskonale wiem czym grozi niepowodzenie, jednakże uważam, że Dyrektor ma rację i zgadzam się.

\- Dyrektorze... - spojrzałem z nadzieją na starca. Czy oni wszyscy powariowali?

\- Skoro Salomea się zgodziła to wszystko postanowione. - powiedział spokojnie Dyrektor, a ja miałem ogromną ochotę tak po mugolsku przyrżnąć mu w twarz i okładać ją tak długo, aż zdarłbym mu ten wstrętny, łagodny uśmieszek. Zamiast tego zacisnąłem pięści wbijając sobie paznokcie w wewnętrzną część dłoni.

\- Jak chcecie. - powiedziałem w końcu zrezygnowany. - Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu za godzinę. - zwróciłem się do kobiety i wyszedłem z gabinetu. Miałem dość całej tej sytuacji, musiałem odreagować. Wróciłem do swoich komnat i kopiąc kilka krzeseł dotarłem do barku by nalać sobie szklaneczkę ognistej whisky. Usiadłem w fotelu i rozkoszowałem się trunkiem, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże złagodzić skołatane nerwy.

 

 

Nie wiedząc kiedy minęła godzina. Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi więc z westchnięciem machnąłem różdżką. Do środka bez słowa weszła Salomea. Utkwiłem w niej swoje czarne oczy, oceniając jej zdolności aktorskie.

\- Powinnaś się wycofać póki jeszcze możesz i wszyscy żyjemy. - powiedziałem w końcu.

\- Podjęłam decyzję Panie Profesorze.- powiedziała pewnym siebie głosem, na co się skrzywiłem. Przeklęci gryffoni i ich brawura.

\- Jesteś skończoną idiotką... -powiedziałem gniewnie. - ... ale odważną. - dodałem ciszej, jednak dziewczyna usłyszała to, co mogłem wywnioskować po jej lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała już nieco lżejszym tonem. - W jakim celu kazał mi Pan tu przyjść?

\- Musisz wiedzieć kilka rzeczy. - powiedziałem lewitując przed nią kilka rolek pergaminu. - Tu masz potrzebne informacje o członkach wewnętrznego kręgu i ich rodzinach. Jest tam też kilka informacji o mnie... - mruknąłem niechętnie. - Musisz się tego wszystkiego nauczyć. - wyjaśniłem, gdy wzięła zwoje.

\- Dziękuję Profesorze.

\- Nie dziękuj, od tego zależy nasze życie i powodzenie wojny. - zbyłem ją. - Poza tym musimy ustalić kilka drobnych szczegółów, np. jak długo się znamy, od jak dawna jesteśmy razem. – tu skrzywiłem się, jakbym zjadł coś kwaśnego, na co ona tylko przewróciła oczyma. - Nie sądziłem, że ta przeklęta noc i poranek może się na coś przydać, dzięki temu mam kilka wspomnień, którymi mogę poprzeć swoje słowa. - spojrzałem na nią z westchnięciem. - Proponuję, abyśmy mówili, jak najwięcej prawdy, gdyż wtrącanie niewielkich kłamstewek jest łatwiejsze niż budowanie całego misternego kłamstwa. -wyjaśniłem, a kobieta przytaknęła mi słuchając uważnie. - Dlatego powiemy, że znamy się od niedawna, zaiskrzyło i skończyliśmy razem.

\- Dobry pomysł. - zgodziła się.

\- Gdybym nie miewał dobrych pomysłów to już byłbym martwy. - skrzywiłem się. - Idź i naucz się tego najlepiej, jak potrafisz. Przyjdź za dwa dni, bym mógł sprawdzić tę wiedzę. - odprawiłem ją. - Przećwiczę też twoje zdolności do oklumencji.

\- Tak jest Panie Profesorze. -powiedziała kierując się do wyjścia.

\- Jeszcze jedno. - zatrzymałem ją, a ona odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Myślę, że to dobry czas na przejście na Ty.

\- Zabawne, że zmusza nas do tego dopiero wspólne widmo niebezpieczeństwa i śmierci, Severusie. -powiedziała z lekkim rozbawieniem. Po raz pierwszy wypowiedziała moje imię, które, musiałem przyznać, brzmiało wyjątkowo w jej ustach. Skrzywiłem się do swoich myśli.

\- Pamiętaj tylko, że to tymczasowe i absolutnie niechciane.

\- Oczywiście. - uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Po raz pierwszy od dawna uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Do zobaczenia. - mówiąc to wyszła zamykając za sobą drzwi, a ja machnąłem różdżką i przylewitowałem do siebie butelkę alkoholu, by uzupełnić braki w szklaneczce.


	8. Rozdział 8.

Kilkanaście dni później wszystko było już ustalone i przygotowane. Również czułam się przygotowana, jednak im więcej czasu zostało do spotkania tym większy niepokój zaczął się we mnie budować. Pomagały mi spotkania z Severusem i jego bezwzględny, wyzuty z emocji ton był jak zimny prysznic, który pozwalał otrzeźwieć. W końcu nastał dzień teleportacji. Staliśmy przed bramą Hogwartu, a ja zaczęłam cała drżeć i tylko fakt, że nie chciałam skompromitować się przed mistrzem eliksirów, sprawił, że nie uciekłam z powrotem do szkoły.

\- Sama się na to zgodziłaś. Ostrzegałem i nawet prosiłem, byś się wycofała. - wysyczał zirytowany moim kolejnym atakiem paniki. - Teraz już za późno, musisz wziąć się w garść, bo inaczej wszyscy zginiemy.

Otarłam łzy i wyprostowałam się nieco. - Dziękuję – uśmiechnęłam się drżącymi wargami. Mężczyzna zamrugał gwałtownie oczyma, jakby nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, jednak szybko się pozbierał.

\- Nie ma za co. - mruknął odwracając się do mnie plecami, by ukryć swoją twarz. - Jesteś dobrze przygotowana więc z tym nie powinno być problemu. - pochwalił mnie, na co się zdziwiłam. - Jeśli potrafisz odnaleźć się i zachować odpowiednio w dość sztywnym i próżnym towarzystwie to powinniśmy przeżyć. Staraj się czerpać z tego jak najwięcej przyjemności. - powiedział spokojnym, niemal kojącym głosem. - Nie martw się też Czarnego Pana, bo będzie pojawiał się tylko na spotkaniach, do których nie będziesz dopuszczona. - spojrzał na mnie gniewnie. - Oddychaj!

Słysząc jego polecenie dopiero zorientowałam się, że wstrzymuję oddech. Zaczerpnęłam powietrza i zaśmiałam się cicho. - Kto by pomyślał, że będziesz działał na mnie tak kojąco.

\- Weź się w garść! Gotowa? Aportujemy się na trzy. - polecił. Ja skinęłam tylko głową w odpowiedzi. Chwilę później staliśmy już przed piękną, luksusową posiadłością we Włoszech. Lekka, orzeźwiająca bryza od razu rozwiała moje włosy, a ja byłam na tyle oczarowana, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o strachu i niepokoju.

\- Snape! - usłyszeliśmy cyniczny, lekki ton. Od razu odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę i ujrzałam szczupłego, wysokiego mężczyznę odzianego w czarne szaty. W jego czarnych oczach lśniło jakieś wyzwanie. Zlustrował mnie spojrzeniem, a ja mimowolnie zadrżałam i przysunęłam się do Severusa.

\- Dołohow. - mistrz eliksirów również się spiął, co mnie zaskoczyło. Rzuciłam mu krótkie spojrzenie, jednak mężczyzna nie odrywał wzroku od rywala.

\- Miło Cię widzieć. - uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do Severusa, jednak wciąż było w nim coś niepokojącego.

\- Darujmy sobie te wątpliwe przyjemności. - syknął mój towarzysz.

\- Jak zwykle czarujący – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na mnie. - Antonin Dołhow – przedstawił się wyciągając rękę w moją stronę.

\- Salomea Lightwood – przedstawiłam się i starałam się uśmiechnąć. Uścisnęłam jego rękę, jednak on nachylił się i pocałował moją dłoń. Severus zmrużył oczy, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać dreszczu odrazy, który wstrząsnął moim ciałem.

\- Migotko – zawołał Anton, a przednim pojawiła się skrzatka w błękitnej sukience. Ukłoniła się nisko.

\- Panicz wzywał? - spytała kłaniając się jeszcze raz.

\- Tak, zaprowadź państwa do ich pokoju.

\- Tak, paniczu. - skłoniła się ponownie po czym spojrzała na nas. - Proszę za mną.

Migotka przeprowadziła nas przez posiadłość, na szczęście lub nieszczęście nikogo nie spotkaliśmy. Wkrótce byliśmy już w naszym pokoju, a skrzatka zniknęła. Ściany były w seledynowym kolorze z dużą ilością złotych akcentów. Z sufitu zwisał złoto-kryształowy żyrandol. W ogóle wszystko ociekało złotem i przepychem. Nigdy nie byłam w tak kunsztownym i lśniącym miejscu. Byłam oczarowana. Podeszłam do wielkich, oszklonych drzwi balkonowych.

\- Pięknie tu. - zachwyciłam się. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam na balkon. Przede mną rozpostarty był piękny widok na morze. Westchnęłam zachwycona. - Przepięknie.

\- Taaak, cudownie. Pamiętaj o zadaniu. - usłyszałam za sobą cyniczny głos. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na mężczyznę. Stał nonszalancko oparty ramieniem o futrynę, jednak wydawał się nieco bardziej odprężony niż zwykle. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i zaplotłam ręce na piersi.

\- Cóż za optymizm. - sarknęłam.

\- Nie stać mnie na ten przywilej. - wzruszył ramionami. Odepchnął się od futryny i wrócił do pokoju. Ruszyłam za nim, zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

\- Lepiej mi powiedz o co chodzi Dołhowowi.

\- Nie rozumiem. - zbył mnie machnięciem ręki.

\- Nie kłam. - poprosiłam. - W końcu wiedząc mogę bardziej na niego uważać.

\- Niech ci będzie. - powiedział z niechęcią. Usiadł na sofie i machnięciem różdżki nalał sobie trochę ognistej whisky do kryształowej szklaneczki. - W skrócie Dołhow zawsze zazdrościł mi mojej pozycji i robi wszystko, żeby zająć moje miejsce. Na szczęście nie specjalnie mu to wychodzi, ale teraz, jeśli będziesz zbyt nieuważna – tu spojrzał mi w oczy. - to możesz dostarczyć mu dowodów na moją nie uczciwość względem Czarnego Pana.

\- W takim razie będzie lepiej, gdy zacznę go unikać. - skwitowałam machając różdżką, a moje walizki się powiększyły. Chciałam się rozpakować sama, ale Severus mnie powstrzymał.

\- Skrzaty to zrobią. - upił kilka łyków trunku. - I nie, nie będzie lepiej, gdy będziesz go unikać. Wydasz się tylko bardziej podejrzana. Musisz jedynie szczególnie uważać na to, co mówisz w jego towarzystwie.

\- Tak jest, proszę Pana. - zasalutowałam, na co Severus jedynie prychnął. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, głęboko w to wierzę. - powiedziałam siadając obok niego.

\- Jesteś naiwna.

\- Być może. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Dobrze, że mamy już wprawę w spaniu ze sobą, bo mamy tylko jedno łóżko. - zauważyłam z rozbawieniem zmieniając temat.

\- Będę spał na kanapie. Nie mam zamiaru powtórzyć tamtej pomyłki. - potarł oczy. Wydawał się zmęczony. Dobrze, że był już wieczór więc dopiero jutro czeka mnie poznanie innych par. Do pokoju wlewały się ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca. Od czasu do czasu lekki wiaterek wdzierał się i unosił firanki. Między nami zapanowała cisza, ale nie ta niezręczna. Było naprawdę przyjemnie. Machnęłam różdżką i nalałam sobie z barku kieliszek wina. Severus rzucił mi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Hmm? - mruknęłam. - Tylko ty możesz pić?

\- Rób co chcesz tylko nie przesadzaj.

\- Dobrze tatusiu. - puściłam mu oczko i upiłam łyk wina. Widząc jego oburzoną minę roześmiałam się. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że chociaż w towarzystwie będziesz zachowywała się bardziej odpowiednio. - prychnął. 

\- Też mam taką nadzieję. - wzruszyłam ramionami lekko naburmuszona. 

\- Czasami naprawdę zachowujesz się jak dziecko. 

\- Nie psuj tej przyjemnej chwili. - mruknęłam. - Posiedźmy w ciszy, obejrzyjmy piękny zachód słońca i rozkoszujmy się tymi wyśmienitymi trunkami, co Ty na to?

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - skłonił głowę. Rozsiedliśmy się wygodniej i razem patrzyliśmy na ciemniejące niebo. Rozkoszowaliśmy się ciszą, swoim towarzystwem i pięknymi widokami. Było idealnie. Westchnęłam cicho. Odstawiłam kieliszek na stoliczku i ponownie oparłam się wygodnie na kanapie. Sama nie wiedząc kiedy zasnęłam. Przebudziłam się, gdy poczułam dłoń Severusa na ramieniu. Okazało się, że moja głowa znajdowała się na jego kolanach. Zarumieniłam się i szybko poderwałam. 

\- Przepraszam. - mruknęłam przecierając oczy.

\- Nic się nie stało. - powiedział jakimś dziwnym głosem. Spojrzałam na niego, jednak było zbyt ciemno, bym mogła cokolwiek zobaczyć. 

\- Kładźmy się, jutro ciężki dzień. - zaproponowałam. 

\- Zgadzam się.

Zeszłam z kanapy, a Severus machnięciem różdżki zapalił świeczki. - Pozwolę sobie pierwsza zająć łazienkę. Mistrz eliksirów jedynie skinął głową i sięgnął po jakiś pergamin, w którego lekturze się zagłębił. - Gdy spałaś skrzaty rozpakowały nasze rzeczy. - rzucił jeszcze nie odrywając wzroku od papieru. 

Skinęłam głową i udałam się do łazienki. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i zamarłam - łazienka była ogromna, błękitno-złote płytki pięknie odbijały blask świec. Z sufitu wisiał nieco mniejszy, lecz równie kunsztowny żyrandol, na którym płonęły dziesiątki świec. Na środku była wielka wanna, w której spokojnie zmieściłoby się kilka osób. Rozebrałam się i odłożyłam ciuchy na jednym ze stojących pod ścianą foteli. Machnięciem różdżki napełniłam wannę i weszłam do niej. Nalałam też odrobinę pachnącego płynu, który niemal natychmiast stworzył puszystą pianę. Przymknęłam oczy, było naprawdę przyjemnie. Nie chciałam jednak przedłużać tej chwili, żeby i Severus miał okazję skorzystać z niej o w miarę ludzkiej godzinie. Wyszłam więc z wanny i osuszyłam się zaklęciem. Moje ciuchy zniknęły, a w zamian pojawiła się koszulka nocna. Założyłam ją i wyszłam z łazienki. 

\- Łazienka wolna. - powiedziałam kierując się w stronę łóżka.

\- Widzę. - mruknął odrywając wzrok od pergaminu i patrząc na mnie. Czułam na sobie jego spojrzenie, jednak nie reagowałam na nie. Położyłam się do łóżka. 

\- Na pewno nie chcesz spać w łóżku?

\- Na pewno. - warknął. - Śpij. - zamknął drzwi do łazienki. Chwila ciszy wystarczyła bym ponownie udała się w objęcia morfeusza.


	9. Rozdział 9.

Zbudził ją stukot talerzy i sztućców. Otworzyła niechętnie oczy, ziewnęła zasłaniając usta dłonią. Usiadła na łóżku i rozejrzała się. Skrzaty nakrywały do stołu robiąc odrobinę hałasu. Jej wzrok powędrował dalej - spojrzała na Severusa, który w pełni ubrany przeglądał jakieś dokumenty. 

\- Dzień dobry. - mruknęła. Czarne oczy mężczyzny zwróciły się w jej stronę, a ta mimochodem poprawiłam rozczochrane włosy. 

\- Dzień dobry. - odpowiedział.

\- Która godzina?

\- Dziewiąta trzydzieści. - mruknął wracając do przeglądania dokumentów. Nie kontynuowała rozmowy. Wstała z łóżka i bez słowa ruszyła do łazienki. Wzięła szybki prysznic, rozczesała i upięła włosy w kok, puszczając jedynie kilka pasm, które okalały jej twarz. Dzień zapowiadał się ciepły, wręcz upalny więc założyła lekką, długą, białą sukienkę z rękawem sięgającym za łokieć. Była wyszywana koronką, a w pasie przewiązana była zieloną wstęgą. Wyszła z łazienki i bez słowa podeszła do szkatułki z biżuterią, by założyć złotą bransoletkę, łańcuszek z drobnym wisiorkiem w kształcie serca i pasujące kolczyki. Spojrzała ukradkiem na Severusa, na co on tylko skinął głową z aprobatą, a ona nieco się rozluźniła. Dziś miała poznać wszystkich więc nieco się bała. 

\- Śniadanie będziemy jadać w pokoju. Właściwie to tylko kolacje są wspólne. - zaczął mistrz eliksirów. - Koło jedenastej odbędzie się spotkanie, na którym będę musiał obowiązkowo być. Dlatego po śniadaniu przedstawię Cię oficjalnie wszystkim, a później będziesz zdana na siebie. Dziś wieczorem odbędzie się także bankiet powitalny, znając moich "przyjaciół" to będzie to raczej bal, ale jakoś to zniesiemy. - powiedział siadając do stołu. Przez chwilę stała jak sparaliżowana, ale wzięła się w garść i poszła w jego ślady. Stół był zastawiony półmiskami z wędlinami, warzywami, serami, owocami, stał też koszyczek z pieczywem oraz imbryczki z kawą i herbatą oraz karafka soku pomarańczowego, a także parująca jajecznica i inne śniadaniowe przysmaki. 

\- Prawie, jak w Hogwarcie. - mruknęła będąc pod wrażeniem. Severus w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnął. Rudowłosa nalała sobie do szklanki trochę soku, a na talerz nałożyła kilka cząstek mango, pomarańczy oraz kilka truskawek. Mężczyzna natomiast zajadał się jajkami, pochłonął niemal cały półmisek. Salomea w rozbawieniu przyglądała się jak pochłania kolejną porcję jedzenia. W końcu Severus spojrzał na nią i skrzywił się. 

\- Czego?

\- Masz osiem żołądków? - spytała uśmiechając się niewinnie. 

\- Zapewniam Cię, że tylko jeden. - warknął. - A za porównywanie mnie do krowy powinnaś oberwać. 

\- Jak to? - spytała robiąc zszokowaną minę. - Nie wiem o co mnie Pan osądza. Ja tylko się zdziwiłam pańskimi możliwościami. 

\- Jassssne. 

\- No tak. - starała się utrzymać swoją minę niewiniątka jednak jej to nie wyszło i parsknęła śmiechem. 

\- Rzeczywiście bardzo śmieszne. - skrzywił się. - To reakcja na stres?

\- Chyba tak. - mruknęła, gdy się uspokoiła. - Będzie dobrze, prawda?

\- Jeśli niczego nie spieprzysz. - wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Na Twój optymizm zawsze można liczyć. - uśmiechnęła się lekko wkładając cząstkę mango do ust. 

\- Jestem realistą. 

\- Przykro mi, że muszę cię uświadomić, ale jesteś kompletnym pesymistą. 

\- Och, zamknij się w końcu i jedz. - warknął zirytowany. - Nie mamy całego dnia. 

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Panie. - skrzywiła się. - Wybacz, że nie dygnę, ale nie chce mi się wstawać z krzesła. 

Severus parsknął, ale już nic nie odpowiedział. Resztę śniadania spędzili w ciszy. Żołądek kobiety ściskał się boleśnie z niepokoju. Prosiła w myślach Merlina, by wszystko poszło dobrze. W końcu mężczyzna wstał od stołu, rudowłosa poszła w jego ślady. 

\- Gotowa? - zapytał retorycznie lustrując ją wzrokiem, jakby sprawdzający czy wszystko jest tak, jak powinno. W końcu jego oczy spotkały się z jej spojrzeniem. 

\- Boję się. - wyznała szczerze. 

\- Mogłaś o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Teraz nie ma odwrotu. - westchnął cicho przeczesując swoje czarne, nieco tłuste włosy. - Gotowa czy nie, idziemy. 

Wyszli z komnaty i skierowali się do ogrodu. Już na korytarzu unosił się gwar rozmów i śmiechu. Salomea zatrzymała się i przełknęła ślinę, zbierając w sobie pokłady odwagi. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i czekał cierpliwe, aż przez nie wyjdzie. Kobieta z duszą na ramieniu przekroczyła próg tarasu i stanęła twarzą w twarz z groźnymi, bezlitosnymi śmierciożercami. Severus zamknął drzwi i dołączył do niej, położył jej dłoń na plecach i poprowadził do stolika, gdzie stała większość par rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Zauważyli ich i z grzecznym zaciekawieniem przyglądali się nowo przybyłej parze. 

\- Severusie, drogi przyjacielu. - podszedł do nich wysoki mężczyzna o niemal śnieżnobiałych włosach. Za nim stała piękna blondynka. 

\- Lucjuszu, Narcyzo. - skłonił lekko głowę w geście przywitania. Na jego ustach zakwitł lekki, ale szczery uśmiech. Lubił ich więc Salomea mimowolnie się rozluźniła. - Chciałbym wam przedstawić moją towarzyszkę, Salomeę Lightwood - przedstawił ją, a ona z uprzejmym uśmiechem podała im dłonie. 

\- Miło mi Państwa poznać. - powiedziała ciepłym tonem. - Severus wiele mi o Państwu opowiadał. 

\- Po co tak formalnie, moja droga? - zaszczebiotała nieco starsza kobieta. - Mów mi po imieniu, jestem Narcyza, a to mój mąż Lucjusz. 

\- Dobrze - zgodziła się. - Przyznam, że nieco się niepokoiłam, tyle znakomitych, szanowanych osobistości w jednym miejscu. 

\- Och, skarbie. - zaśmiała się blondynka chwytając drugą kobietę pod ramię i prowadząc do pozostałych kobiet. Salomea rzuciła jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Severusa i zobaczyła jego aprobujące skinięcie głowy, później kobieta skupiła się wyłącznie na rozmówczyniach. - Mężczyźni za chwilę zniknął omawiając te swoje "ważne" sprawy. - zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. 

\- Moje drogie - zwróciła się do kobiet siedzących w fotelach i popijających herbatę lub inne napoje. - Przedstawiam wam Salomeę Lightwood, towarzyszkę naszego drogiego Severusa. 

\- Irma Crabbe - pierwsza przedstawiła się niewielka, drobna kobieta o mysim kolorze włosów i wodnistych, błękitnych oczach. Była cicha i przeciętna, sprawiała wrażenie jakby wiecznie się czegoś bała. 

\- Melania Nott - przedstawiła się inna. Miała długie, czarne, grube włosy i lśniące, złote oczy. Była zgrabna i wysoka. Uśmiechnęła się do rudowłosej przyjaźnie. 

\- Alice Rookwood - swoje nazwisko podała bardzo szczupła i wysoka kobieta o brązowych, kręconych włosach i jasnych, stalowych oczach. Wydawała się surowa, przez jej długi, haczykowaty nos, jednak gdy się uśmiechnęła wyglądała naprawdę przyjaźnie.

\- Miło mi, jestem Alecto Carrow - przedstawiła się pulchna, niewysoka kobieta o cienkich włosach spiętych w ciasny kok. - Przyznam, że informacja o tobie była dla nas wielkim szokiem. - zaśmiała się. - Już zaczęłyśmy podejrzewać, że Severus woli chłopców. - powiedziała zniżając nieco głos, jakby zdradzała jej jakąś tajemnicę. Reszta kobiet gruchnęła śmiechem. 

\- Naprawdę? - Salomea zaśmiała się na słowa kobiety. 

\- Och, tak - odpowiedziała Alecto, a reszta pokiwała głowami na potwierdzenie słów koleżanki. 

\- Nie daj nam dłużej czekać - zacmokała niezadowolona Alice. - lepiej siadaj i opowiadaj jak się poznaliście. 

Więc Salomea usiadła i zaczęła odpowiadać. Nie wiedziała, że zostanie tak ciepło przyjęta, właściwie to musiała przyznać, że nie potrzebnie się bała. 

\- Poznaliśmy się, gdy przyszłam na praktyki magomedyczne do Hogwartu. Oczywiście był nieznośny, złośliwy i arogancki, jednak bardziej mnie to bawiło niż irytowało. Zaczęłam się z nim sprzeczać i dokuczać mu. Raz nawet zmieniłam wystrój jego sypialni dekorując ją barwami Gryffindoru. Oczywiście skończyło się zemstą i zostałam zamieniona w kota. - kobiety zaśmiały się, a Salomea czule uśmiechnęła. - Od tamtej pory jakoś tak krążyliśmy wokół siebie, aż w końcu postanowiliśmy pójść o krok dalej i być ze sobą. - zakończyła opowieść. 

\- Nie wiem, czy dałabym radę z nim wytrzymać. - przyznała Irma z podziwem patrząc na nowo poznaną kobietę. 

\- Severus ma... -przez chwilę szukała odpowiedniego słowa. - ...trudny charakter, ale jest też honorowy, dumny, zabawny, troskliwy i niesamowicie inteligentny. 

Kobiety przez chwilę milczały, jakby przetrawiając jej słowa. W końcu jedna z nich nabrała powietrza by zadać kolejne pytanie, ale przerwała jej Narcyza. - Moje drogie, nie zamęczajmy jej wszystkimi pytaniami naraz. - puściła oczko do Salomei. - Przed nami cały tydzień więc dawkujmy sobie tę przyjemność. 

Kobiety skinęły głowami, a rudowłosa zaśmiała się cicho. 

\- O cho - Alice zwróciła ich uwagę na siebie. - Mężczyźni idą debatować. Moje panie czas zacząć przyjęcie. - zaśmiała się. 

Salomea odszukała wzrokiem mistrza eliksirów, który również szukał jej wzrokiem. Wysłał jej pytające spojrzenie, na co ona uśmiechnęła się wesoło i skinęła lekko głową. Chciała mu w ten sposób dać do zrozumienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nie musi się już martwić. Mężczyzna jakby odetchnął z ulgą, skinął jej głową, po czym wyszedł rozmawiając ze swoim przyjacielem Lucjuszem.


	10. Rozdział 10.

Salomea nie mogła wyjść spod wrażenia jak miłe i zabawne z nich kobiety. To tak bardzo kłóciło się z tym, co słyszała o tych ludziach, że to aż w głowie się nie mieściło. Spędzały czas na rozmowach, plotkach, jedzeniu słodkości i piciu słodkich drinków. Było cudownie i Salomea nie musiała specjalnie udawać, że czuję się tu dobrze. Kilka godzin później zebranie śmierciożerców dobiegło końca i kobiety rozeszły się spędzić trochę czasu ze swoimi mężczyznami. Rudowłosa również chciała podejść do Severusa, widziała go już z daleka i nawet uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Jednak Dołhow był przy niej pierwszy.

\- Piękny dzień, prawda? - zagadnął najbardziej banalnym tekstem. Kobieta zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

\- Naprawdę zamierza Pan ze mną rozmawiać o pogodzie?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - uśmiechnął się czarująco, a przynajmniej na pewno miał taką nadzieję. - Chciałbym zabrać Panią na spacer i pokazać Pani uroki tego pięknego miejsca.

\- Będę zmuszona odmówić. - przyznała uśmiechając się lekko do zbliżającego się Severusa. - Wolę jednak podziwiać te uroki z ukochanym.

\- Dołhow - powiedział ostrzegawczo mistrz eliksirów. Anton odwrócił się w stronę jej towarzysza i uśmiechnął się niemal promiennie.

\- Snape, właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tobie.

\- Tak, domyślam się. - mruknął patrząc na kobietę. - Idziemy?

\- Tak, pójdziemy na spacer? - spytała.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - Severus skłonił lekko głowę.

\- Dziękuję - kobieta uśmiechnęła się wesoło i chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny i splątała ich palce. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco, jednak nie odtrącił jej. Ruszyli w stronę plaży pozostawiając Antona samemu sobie.

\- Nic nie spieprzyłaś? - zapytał w końcu, gdy oddalili się na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Trochę optymizmu by Cię nie zabiło Severusie. - mruknęła krzywiąc się lekko. - Myślę, że nie. Rozmawialiśmy tylko o zwykłych babskich rzeczach, trochę zwykłych plotek i opowieści o Tobie. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie nagadałaś bzdur. - warknął.

\- Opowiadałam tylko jak się poznaliśmy, jak zmieniłam wystrój twojej sypialni i o tym, jak zamieniłeś mnie w kota.

\- To ostatnie było całkiem zabawne. - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- One również tak uważały, na dodatek dodały coś o tym, że zachowujesz się jak szczeniak.

\- Banda rozszczebiotanych idiotek. - warknął.

Salomea zaśmiała się wesoło, jednak już nic nie powiedziała. Dotarli na plażę i zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Kochała wodę w każdej postaci od kałuży po ocean. Wysunęła swą dłoń z ręki Severusa. Mężczyzna poczuł nagły chłód więc zacisnął pięść. Obserwował kobietę, która ściągnęła buty i podciągnęła sukienkę odsłaniając kolana, a chwilę później moczyła już nogi w przyjemnie zimnej wodzie. Mistrz podziwiał jej promienny uśmiech i musiał przyznać, że podoba mu się ten widok. Jednakże szybko te myśli przerodziły się w gniew, gdy poczuł zimną wodę na sobie. Spojrzał na kobietę i zobaczył jak śmieje się i raz za razem ochlapuje go wodą. Sięgnął po różdżką i jednym machnięciem porwał dziewczynę do góry i upuścił ją do wody mocząc ją całą. Tym razem to on parsknął mściwym śmiechem. Salomea wygrzebała się z warstw sukienki, które woda zarzuciła niemal na jej twarz. Była wściekła, naprawdę wściekła.

\- Ty dupku! - warknęła. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i jednym ruchem posłała strumień wody w jego stronę. Mężczyzna jednak tylko się zaśmiał i z łatwością odbił to zaklęcie. Woda powędrowała w jej stronę, jednak kobieta zrobiła unik. Wyszła z oceanu i posłała w towarzysza jeszcze kilka strumieni z różnych kierunków jednocześnie się zbliżając do niego. Severus śmiał się, naprawdę śmiał się. Bawiło go to niezmiernie, jednak nie długo - jeden ze strumieni uderzył go z boku i zmoczył go całego. Zacisnął usta i szykował się do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia, jednak Salomea była już przy nim. Z impetem rzuciła się na niego. Zaskoczony mężczyzna zachwiał się i wylądował w wodzie ciągnąc dziewczynę na siebie. Ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie, ich usta dzieliły zaledwie milimetry. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Na policzkach kobiety pojawił się uroczy rumieniec. Chwila była napięta, jednak żadne z nich nie chciało tego przerwać. Kobieta chciała go pocałować, ale bała się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch.

\- Spójrz na nasze gołąbeczki. - moment zmącił głos Narcyzy, która zaśmiała się widząc ich całych mokrych. Lucjusz szedł za nią i również lekko się uśmiechał.

\- Severusie, nie wiedziałem, że z Ciebie taki romantyk.

Mężczyzna spiął się i odepchnął nieco kobietę. Szybko wstał i reflektując się podał dłoń kobiecie, by pomóc jej wstać. Rzucił również na nich zaklęcie suszące. Podeszli do drugiej pary. Salomea wciąż lekko się rumieniła.

\- Jestem daleki od romantyzmu, Lucjuszu. - skrzywił się przywdziewając swoją zwyczajową maskę obojętności i wyniosłości.   
\- Drogi kolego, przecież nie ma w tym nic złego. - blondyn wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Wkrótce bal. - Narcyza zmieniła temat.  
\- Wiem. - rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do nowej koleżanki. - Przyznam, że nie mogę się już doczekać.   
\- Ja również moja droga, ja również. - przyznała. - Chyba powinnyśmy iść się przygotować, a jak wiadomo perfekcja wymaga czasu.   
\- Już jesteś idealnie piękna. - powiedział Lucjusz z czułością patrząc na swoją żonę.   
\- Och, przez ciebie rumienię się jak zwykły podlotek. - zaśmiała się i pocałowała ukochanego w policzek.   
\- My już pójdziemy - zarządził Severus. Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę dworku. Salomea uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do małżeństwa i ruszyła za swoim towarzyszem.   
\- Poczekaj. - poprosiła w końcu, mając dość gonienia go. Mężczyzna zwolnił więc Salomea z łatwością mogła go dogonić. - Co się stało?   
\- Nic - mruknął. - Nie powinienem był dopuścić do tej sytuacji.  
\- Jakiej sytuacji? - zdziwiła się marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie udawaj większej idiotki, niż jesteś - warknął.   
\- Śmiech i odrobina naprawdę aż tak cię przeraża? - spytała smutna. Przystanęła, a mężczyzna zrobił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się stojąc do niej odwrócony plecami.   
\- Kiedy w końcu do ciebie dotrze, że to nie jest zabawa? - powiedział cichym, jakby zrezygnowanym tonem. Następnie ruszył przed siebie, nawet się nie oglądając. Salomea westchnęła cicho, z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. Widziała zaniepokojone spojrzenia koleżanek jednak pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko, chcąc im pokazać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ruszyła do pokoju, chciała się ukryć. Niestety nie było jej to dane, gdyż jej drogę zaszedł wysoki mężczyzna.   
\- Kłopoty w raju? - spytał z udawaną troską.   
\- Przepraszam, ale nie jestem w nastroju na rozmowy. - starała się go wyminąć.   
\- Severus jest okrutnym, zimnym, bezdusznym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie da ci szczęścia.   
Salomea zatrzymała się i odwróciła gwałtownie. Spojrzała gniewnie w twarz mężczyzny, który bezczelnie się uśmiechał. W kilku krokach znalazła się przy nim i spoliczkowała go.  
\- Severus jest szlachetny, troskliwy, odważny, dowcipny i diabelnie inteligentny. Nie dorastasz mu do pięt Dołhow i nigdy go nie przewyższysz. - Po tych słowach odwróciła się i odeszła, słysząc za sobą jedynie ciche jeszcze zobaczymy. Nie odwróciła się, jedynie przyspieszyła kroku. Odetchnęła dopiero za drzwiami ich sypialni. Mężczyzna stał na tarasie, jakby pogrążony we własnych myślach. Rudowłosa westchnęła cicho, nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, jeszcze nie teraz. Wciąż była zła. W pośpiechu weszła do łazienki. Przygotowania do balu czas zacząć.


	11. Rozdział 11.

Salomea wzięła kąpiel, by zmyć ze skóry sól i zapach oceanu. Miała też chwilę na przemyślenie tego, co zaszło, jednak niestety nie doszła do żadnych konkluzji. Z lekką irytacją wyszła z wanny. Osuszyła się szybkim zaklęciem i założyła długi, jedwabny szlafrok. Wyszła z łazienki. Severus siedział na kanapie i przeglądał jakieś dokumenty. Kobieta bez słowa usiadła przy toaletce i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. Panowała między nimi cisza, ale tym razem krępująca i nieprzyjemna - ciążyła jej. W gniewie rzuciła w niego szczotką do włosów. Odbił ją machnięciem ręki, a rzecz uderzyła o stolik z hukiem. Kobieta prychnęła rozdrażniona, zerwała się z miejsca. Severus również stał w bojowej pozycji i patrzył na nią spod byka. Czerwonowłosa sięgnęła po flakonik stojący obok i rzuciła nim w niego. Ponownie mężczyzna odbił to machnięciem ręki. Szkło rozbiło się o ścianę i rozprysło po podłodze. 

\- Odbiło Ci?! - krzyknął oddychając ciężko. 

\- Och, czyli się do mnie odzywasz? - zaśmiała się wrednie i udała zdziwioną. 

\- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać! 

\- Nie? To o co się wściekasz?! - krzyknęła w jego stronę rzucając kolejnym przedmiotem. Tym razem mężczyzna nie wytrzymał. W dwóch długich krokach znalazł się przy niej i przyparł ją brutalnie do ściany. Jedną ręką ściskał jej ręce nad głową, a drugą położył na jej gardle. Salomea pisnęła zaskoczona, jednak hardo spoglądała mu w oczy, które ciskały błyskawice. Wiązanie jej szlafroka nieco się poluzowało przez co jej piersi były niemal widoczne. 

\- Nie prowokuj mnie... - wysyczał, a jej nagle wydało się to niezwykle seksowne. Zadrżała i przygryzła wargę. 

\- Bo co? - stawiła się, jednak poczuła zaciskające się palce na jej krtani. 

\- Bo skończę to tu i teraz. - mruknął. - Na poczekaniu mogę wymyślić tysiące powodów twojej śmierci. 

\- Nie zrobisz tego. 

\- Skąd ta pewność? - zmrużył oczy. 

\- Po prostu Ci ufam. 

\- Jestem śmierciożercą, zabiłem setki niewinnych osób, a jeszcze więcej zginęło przeze mnie. 

\- Nie robisz tego z własnej woli Severusie. 

Jego dłonie poluźniły uścisk dzięki czemu Salomea mogła spokojnie oddychać, a i jej ręce mogły swobodnie opaść. Dłonią sięgnęła do jego policzka i delikatnie go pogładziła. 

\- Jesteś głupia. - szepnął. 

\- W kółko mi to powtarzasz. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Tak długo, jak jesteśmy razem wszystko będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi choć troszeczkę. 

\- Nic nie rozumiesz. - zacisnął szczęki i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Więc mi wytłumacz. - poprosiła. - Przecież to, że Malfoyowie przyłapali nas na zabawie na plaży tylko umocniło naszą przykrywkę. 

\- Nie o to chodzi. - prychnął. Znów zaczynał się irytować i złościć. Salomea znała go już jakiś czas i wiedziała, że oznacza to tyle, że po prostu zbliżyła się do sedna. Postanowiła po naciskać go jeszcze trochę, by pękł. 

\- Więc o co? - chwyciła jego twarz w swoje dłonie i zmusiła do spojrzenia jej w oczy. - Wyjaśnij mi, Severusie.

\- O to, że zapomniałem! - warknął i ponownie odwrócił wzrok. 

\- Zapomniałeś? - zamrugała gwałtownie oczyma w zdziwieniu. - O czym zapomniałeś?

\- O tym, że to wojna. - warknął odsuwając się od niej na kilka kroków. - O tym, że nie mogę pozwolić sobie nawet na odrobinę rozluźnienia. - odwrócił się do niej plecami. - Zapomniałem o tym, że odebrałem zbyt wiele żyć, by móc cieszyć się swoim... - przeczesał włosy dłonią i spuścił głowę. Salomei ścisnęło się boleśnie serce, gdy usłyszała ostatnie zdanie. Bez wahania podeszła do niego i objęła go od tyłu. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej i przez chwilę tulił ją rozpaczliwie, jednak wkrótce się opamiętał. 

\- Musisz przygotować się do balu. Zostawię Cię samą. - poinformował ją wychodząc z pokoju. Kobieta stała w osłupieniu i długo patrzyła w zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zniknął jej "ukochany". Sapnęła z irytacją. Dlaczego musiał taki być? - pomyślała i westchnęła cicho. Wróciła do przygotowań do balu. Nałożyła wieczorowy, nieco mocniejszy niż zwykle makijaż. Cień do powiek idealnie podkreślał kolor jej oczu, a czerwona szminka nadała jej seksowności. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Czas na fryzurę. - pomyślała i zaklęciem upięła włosy przejrzała się i skrzywiła. Machnięciem różdżki zmieniła upięcie. Tak, to była ta fryzura - misterny kok z kilkoma wpiętymi, czerwonymi kwiatkami. Wyglądała naprawdę nieźle, a jeszcze nawet nie miała sukienki na sobie. Do balu pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu więc wstrzymała się z założeniem jej. Usiadła wygodne w fotelu.  
\- Iskierka - zawołała, a skrzat pojawił się przed nią w głębokim ukłonem.   
\- Czym mogę Panience służyć?   
\- Przynieś mi, proszę, herbaty z mlekiem i ciastko czekoladowe.  
Skrzatka skłoniła się i po chwili stawiała na stoliczku filiżankę i talerzyk. Następnie ponownie się skłoniła i zniknęła. Salomea sięgnęła po ciastko i zjadła je mrucząc z przyjemności. To były jej ulubione słodycze. Wypiła herbatę i w tym czasie Severus wrócił do pokoju. Spojrzał na nią i w milczeniu usiadł obok.   
\- Chcesz łyka? - wyciągnęła filiżankę w jego stronę.   
\- Co to?  
\- Trucizna.   
\- Idealnie. - mruknął biorąc od niej filiżankę i upił z niej łyka. - Strasznie słodka.   
\- Lubię takie.  
\- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi.   
\- Dobrze mnie znasz. - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ile zostało do rozpoczęcia balu?  
\- Jakieś trzydzieści minut. Czas się szykować i wyjść. Nie chciałbym się spóźnić.   
\- Dobrze - odłożyła pustą filiżankę na stoliku, a ta natychmiast zniknęła. Salomea wstała z sofy i przyciągnęła się unosząc ręce do góry i stając na palcach. Wydała z siebie niski pomruk po czym westchnęła. - Czas wbić się w sukienkę. Jestem podekscytowana, bo będę miała ją pierwszy raz na sobie. - powiedziała podchodząc do drzwi do garderoby. Weszła do środka zamykając się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Sięgnęła po sukienkę i przez chwilę gładziła delikatny materiał. Była piękna, czarna, jakby posypana brokatem z długimi koronkowymi rękawami i dekoltem odsłaniajacym ramiona. Była naprawdę szczęśliwa, że może ją założyć. Dlatego nie czekała dłużej. Chwilę później przeglądała się w lustrze i nie mogła wyjść spod wrażenia. Wyglądała prześlicznie. Z uśmiechem wyszła z garderoby.   
\- I jak? - zapytała okręcając się.   
\- Wyglądasz pięknie. - powiedział z podziwem. Sam również był już ubrany i gotowy do wyjścia.   
\- Ty także wyglądasz przystojnie. - uśmiechnęła się do niego. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarny frak i białą koszulę z muszką.   
\- Gotowa? - podał jej ramię, które chwyciła.  
\- Tak, chodźmy. 

 

 

Gdy dotarli do sali wszyscy byli już na miejscu. Salomea podziwiała pomieszczenie. Było wysokie, z sufitu zwisał ogromny, kryształowy żyrandol. Parkiet był wypolerowany na wysoki połysk, niemal można było się w nim przejrzeć. Po drugiej stronie sali znajdowały się wielkie okna i ogromne, przeszklone drzwi, które prowadziły na taras, z którego z kolei można było wyjść na ogród. Pod złotymi ścianami stały zielone, egzotyczne rośliny. Pod jedną ze ścian ustawiony był stół z napojami i przekąskami. Było pięknie. Muzyka grała cicho wesołe melodie.   
\- Zamknij usta. - zakupił Severus wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.   
\- Bardzo śmieszne. - mruknęła zawstydzona.   
\- Jak dobrze widzieć, że się pogodziliście. - zagruchała Alice podchodząc do nich.   
\- To nie była kłótnia. - warknął Mistrz eliksirów.   
\- To zwykła sprzeczka. - potwierdziła rudowłosa. - Nie potrafimy długo się na siebie gniewać.   
\- To bardzo dobrze. Jesteście piękną parą. - powiedziała klepiąc dobrodusznie kobietę po ramieniu. Zobaczyła swojego męża trzymającego kieliszki z szampanem więc zostawiła ich samych.  
\- Zatańczymy? - poprosiła.   
\- Nie, tu nikt nie tańczy.   
\- Och, Severusie - mruknął Lucjusz z dezaprobatą. - Jeśli dama prosi do tańca to trzeba z nią zatańczyć. - powiedział kłaniając się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Salomei. Kobieta spojrzała w stronę Narcyzy i chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny dopiero, gdy ta skinęła głową. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do mężczyzny. Razem ruszyli na parkiet. Orkiestra widząc parę zaczęła grać walca. 

Severus obserwował wirującą w tańcu parę. Z czasem i inne małżeństwa dołączały do tańca. 

\- Zazdrosny? - mruknęła Narcyza. 

\- Tak samo, jak Ty. - odbił piłeczkę. 

\- Nie udawaj. Znamy się zbyt dobrze. Naprawdę ją lubisz, to nie jest jednorazowa przygoda jak Twoje poprzednie kobiety. 

\- Masz rację, nie znamy się dobrze i to na pewno nie twoja sprawa. - mruknął zirytowany. Następnie skłonił się i wyszedł na taras. 

Salomea z kolei bawiła się przednio. Zatańczyła niemal z każdym mężczyzną na sali. Jednak, gdy podszedł do niej Dołhow i skłonił się prosząc ją do tańca odmówiła mu. 

\- Boisz się mnie?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - prychnęła. - Jestem po prostu zmęczona, poza tym chciałabym znaleźć Severusa. 

\- Pogodziliście się? 

\- Nigdy się nie kłóciliśmy, to była zwykła sprzeczka. - wzruszyła ramionami. - A teraz wybacz, muszę znaleźć ukochanego. 

Odeszła pozostawiając Antona samemu sobie. Czuła jego wzrok na sobie, jednak zignorowała go. Znalazła w końcu Severusa. Stał na tarasie, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. Stanęła obok niego kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

\- Wytańczyłaś się już? - mruknął odwracając się w jej stronę. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądała uroczo, gdy miała różowe od wysiłku policzki. Podał jej kieliszek szampana. Sięgnęła po niego z wdzięcznością i wypiła jednym duszkiem. 

\- Było cudownie, magicznie wręcz. - powiedziała z zachwytem. 

\- Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. - uśmiechnął się lekko. 

\- W ogóle jest tu cudownie. - mruknęła spoglądając na nocne niebo. Severus objął ją od tyłu chroniąc ją przed chłodem nocy. 

\- Dołhow nas obserwuje. - mruknął nachylając się nad jej uchem. 

Salomea zaśmiała się kokieteryjnie. - Czuję. Cały czas mnie obserwuje i szuka okazji by być ze mną sam na sam. - mruknęła. 

\- Zabiję go. - mruknął zaciskając szczęki. 

\- Nie, spokojnie. - odwróciła się do niego przodem. Byli teraz przytuleni i ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Salomea pogładziła jego twarz. - Nic nie zrobił, nic groźnego. 

\- Jeszcze. - powiedział cicho. - Jeśli tylko położy na tobie swoje brudne łapska to mu je utnę. - zagroził.

\- Jesteś zazdrosny? - spytała ze zdziwieniem. 

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. - był wyraźnie zażenowany. Chciał się odsunąć jednak Salomea go powstrzymała. 

\- Też byłabym zazdrosna, gdyby któraś z obecnych tu kobiet położyła na tobie swoje ręce. 

\- Nie bądź śmieszna - parsknął rozbawiony. 

\- Widzisz, to nic złego. - pogładziła jego policzek. 

\- Jesteś niemożliwa. - mruknął rozbawiony. Pochylił się i schował twarz w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę napawał się jej zapachem. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się czule i gładziła go delikatnie po plecach. 

\- Już sobie poszedł. - mruknęła. 

\- Wiem, jakiś czas temu. - odmruknął odsuwając się od niej niechętnie. - Zatańczymy? 

\- Że co? - zdziwiła się jego propozycją. 

\- Cóż za elokwencja. - zakpił. - Czy naprawdę muszę się powtarzać?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. 

\- Więc nie chcesz zatańczyć? - uniósł brew. 

\- Chcę, chcę zatańczyć z tobą. 

Zaśmiał się z jej zakłopotania. Podał jej dłoń, którą chwyciła. Poprowadził ją na parkiet. Zaczęli tańczyć do delikatnej, wolnej melodii. Salomea widziała, że jest on dobrym tancerzem i tym razem również się nie zawiodła. Kołysali się i wirowali w rytm muzyki. Tym razem i Severus zdawał się czerpać radość z tańca. W końcu zeszli z parkietu. Przetańczyli kilka piosenek więc mężczyzna przylewitował im dwa kieliszki szampana. 

\- Dziękuję. - uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością. - Jesteś wspaniały. 

\- Szafujesz zwrotami. - mruknął. - Nie zrobiłem niczego, by zasłużyć na to miano.

\- Dbasz o mnie. 

\- Znowu przesadzasz. Dbam tylko i wyłącznie o naszą misję. 

\- Jak zawsze pragmatyczny. - mruknęła jakby nieco niezadowolona. Niemal zapomniała, że to wszystko to tylko sen, zwykła gra. Dlatego tym mocniej odczuwała chwile, w których zostawała sprowadzona na ziemię. 

Było już bardzo późno, więc pierwsze pary rozchodziły się już do swoich komnat. Severus i Salomea również, pożegnawszy się wcześniej z pozostałymi gośćmi, ruszyli do swojej sypialni. Kobieta z żalem ściągnęła suknię. Jeszcze przez chwile gładziła ją dłonią, jakby chcąc się pożegnać. Wyszła z garderoby w samej bieliźnie. Z rozbawieniem zaobserwowała zawstydzenie towarzysza. Nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, z jednej strony jego wzrok ciągle wędrował po jej półnagim ciele, a z drugiej starał się zająć czymś innym. 

\- Przestań się zachowywać jak cnotka. - mruknęła w końcu rozbawiona. 

\- Jestem tylko mężczyzną, a Ty wystawiasz moją samokontrolę na próbę. - warknął zirytowany. 

\- Już miałeś mnie w swoim łóżku i nic z tym nie zrobiłeś, teraz również jestem bezpieczna. - wzruszyła ramionami. 

Mężczyzna w jednej chwili stał tuż przy niej. Rzucił ją na łóżko i przygwoździł swoim ciałem. Z jej gardła wydobył się pisk zaskoczenia. Szarpnęła się chcąc się wyrwać, jednak na próżno. Czuła jego dłonie błądzące po jej ciele, gładzące jej skórę. Jego dotyk palił, całe jej ciało płonęło. 

\- Nigdy mnie nie prowokuj. - wymruczał do jej ucha, muskając je wargami, by chwilę później przygryźć płatek zębami. Kobieta mruknęła i wygięła się odsłaniając szyję. Mężczyzna przyjął to z zadowoleniem. Całował i ssał delikatną skórę na jej szyi. Od czasu do czasu przygryzał ją, by później łagodzić ból pocałunkami i muśnięciami mokrego języka. Salomea zamknęła oczy. Mogła teraz oswobodzić ręce więc objęła go przyciągnęła do siebie. Mistrz eliksirów zdziwił się nieco, myślał, że zostanie odtrącony, w końcu niemal ją gwałcił. Nie miał zamiaru wykorzystywać okazji, jednak kobieta niemal sama pchała się w jego ramiona. Mężczyzna bił się z myślami, a jego usta wędrowały już na dolinę między jej piersiami. Rozkoszował się jej zapachem, upajał smakiem, a w głowie szalały miliony myśli. Poddać się temu czy zachować zdrowy rozsądek? Kobieta wydawała się bardziej niż chętna, ale co później? Z warknięciem irytacji oderwał się od niej. Wstał z łóżka i spojrzał na jej piękne ciało. 

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie prowokuj. - mruknął tylko i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Salomea leżała na łóżku oszołomiona. Długo zbierała myśli w końcu uśmiechnęła się lekko. Podeszła do toaletki i zmyła makijaż. Rozczesała włosy i zaplotła je w warkocz. Machnięciem różdżki zmyła z siebie pot. Ubrała się w piżamę i wróciła do łóżka gasząc światła. Wiedziała, że teraz należy postępować delikatnie. Najlepiej udać, że śpi i przez jakiś czas nie wracać do tego zdarzenia. Mimo, że żałowała, że nie posunął się dalej. Wciąż czuła dotyk jego rąk i paliły ją jego pocałunki. Wspominając niedawne wydarzenia odpłynęła w ramiona Morfeusza.


	12. Rozdział 12.

Salomea zbudziła się sama w pokoju. Na stoliczku obok łóżka leżała kartka zapisana wąskim, ostrym pismem. 

Jestem na spotkaniu. Nie będzie mnie cały dzień. 

\- SS

Spodziewała się podobnego zachowania więc nie było jej smutno, nie była też zła. Postanowiła wymigać się z obowiązków i pozwiedzać okolice. Większość gości i tak leczy kaca po wczorajszym balu. Salomea wygrzebała się z łóżka i po wykonaniu porannej toalety oraz ubraniu się w błękitną, lekką sukienkę zdobioną koronkami i haftami zasiadła do stołu. 

Po śniadaniu sięgnęła po słomkowy kapelusz, wzięła książkę i wyszła z komnat. W posesji panowała cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Nie było słychać zwykłych śmiechów i rozmów. Nie robiąc hałasu wyszła na ulicę. Postanowiła iść w lewo - to bezpieczny kierunek, zawsze prowadzi do wyjścia poza tym idąc w lewo zawsze trafiała do domu. Szła wąskimi, brukowanymi uliczkami. Podziwiała stare, zdobione ściany budynków, mijała małe, urocze kawiarenki i uśmiechała się przyjaźnie do mijających ją ludzi. Była oczarowana tym miejscem. Po dość długim spacerze znalazła się na niewielkim, starym placyku. Usiadła przy stoliku w niedużej kawiarni. Zamówiła kieliszek różowego, lekkiego, słodkiego wina. Wyciągnęła książkę i zagłębiła się w lekturze. Było ciepło, wiatr igrał w jej włosach, a ona rozkoszowała się ciekawą historią i tym pięknym miejscem. Nagle jakiś cień przysłonił jej słońce. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w ciemne oczy Dołhowa. 

\- Ja chyba śnię jakiś koszmar... - mruknęła zamykając oczy. 

\- Nie spodziewałem się Ciebie tu spotkać. - odpowiedział przysiadając się do niej. 

\- Mhm - mruknęła otwierając oczy. - I mam uwierzyć, że mnie nie śledziłeś? 

\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć. - wzruszył ramionami. Zachowywał się nieco inaczej więc Salomea zamknęła książkę i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. 

\- W takim razie, co tu robisz? Poza tym nie powinieneś być na zebraniu?

\- Jakim zebraniu? - zdziwił się. Salomea zmieszała się. Zmarszczyła brwi i przez chwilę milczała. Czyżby to możliwe, że Severus ją okłamał? Mężczyzna widząc jej minę uśmiechnął się lekko. - Chodzi ci o to towarzyskie spotkanie w gronie mężczyzn, którzy spekulują nad planami naszego Pana? Ono nie jest oficjalne więc postanowiłem się urwać. 

\- Zabawne, bo ja również postanowiłam się wyrwać z posiadłości. - uśmiechnęła się. - Większość leczy kaca, a ja nie chciałam marnować okazji zwiedzenia tego pięknego miejsca. - wyjaśniła. Milczeli przez chwilę, widziała jak mężczyzna bije się z myślami w końcu spojrzał jej w oczy. 

\- Przepraszam za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nie ufam Severusowi jednak nie powinienem był się tak zachowywać. - przyznał, jak jej się wydawało, szczerze. - Pójdę już. Miłego dnia. - uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i wstał od stolika. Salomea przez chwilę się zastanawiała - w końcu to śmierciożerca, a im nie można ufać, ale od kiedy poznawała tych ludzi nie mogła traktować ich jak potwory. Westchnęła cicho. Położyła kilka monet na stoliczku po czym wstała od niego.

\- Może zechcesz udać się ze mną na spacer? - zagadnęła. Dołhow odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią w lekkim szoku. - Razem raźniej zwiedzać. - dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Bardzo chętnie. - odwzajemnił uśmiech.

***

Zwiedzali do wieczora. Zjedli razem obiad i wypili trochę wina. Salomea musiała przyznać, że źle go oceniła. Anton był interesującym, spokojnym, inteligentnym mężczyzną i naprawdę dało się go lubić. Nie pytał ją o Severusa za co była mu wdzięczna. Wrócili razem do posesji. Stanęli razem przy drzwiach prowadzących do jej komnat. 

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Było naprawdę bardzo miło. 

\- Ja również świetnie się bawiłem. - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Może jeszcze kiedyś to powtórzymy?

\- Zobaczymy, ale nie będę miała nic przeciwko. 

\- Ale ja będę miał. - usłyszała za sobą zimny głos swojego partnera. Dołhow się cały spiął, a jego uśmiech stał się sztuczny. 

\- Dobranoc Salomeo. - puścił do niej oczko i bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji na słowa swojego rywala odszedł. 

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho i odwróciła się do mistrza eliksirów. - Jak tam spotkanie? 

Mężczyzna zignorował jej pytanie. Chwycił ją mocno za ramię i pociągnął do ich pokoju. Zatrzasnął głośno drzwi i nie przestając ściskać jej ramienia nachylił się nad nią. 

\- Jak śmiesz włóczyć się gdziekolwiek bez mojego pozwolenia na dodatek z nim? - wysyczał wściekły. Był naprawdę zły, bo nawet nie krzyczał, a jedynie syczał. 

\- Puść mnie. - starała się wyrwać. - To boli. 

\- Odpowiedz! - zażądał. 

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością. 

\- Jesteśmy na misji, a Ty się szlajasz z innym mężczyzną. Jak inni to odbiorą? Twoja nieodpowiedzialność może zagrozić losom całej wojny! - warknął. 

\- Puść mnie! - odwarknęła. - Nie masz powodów, żeby się wściekać. 

\- Nie mam?! - wydarł się, ale puścił jej rękę. Maszerował od jednej ściany do drugiej, przypominając dzikie, groźne zwierze zamknięte w klatce. Nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie więc starała się to załagodzić. 

\- Nie musisz być zazdrosny, zwiedzaliśmy tylko miasto. - powiedziała łagodnie. Naprawdę była zła i zdenerwowana, ale nie chciała pogarszać sytuacji. Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. - Nie rozmawialiśmy o niczym związanym z tobą, ani z misją. Dlaczego zaufanie mi sprawia Ci aż tyle problemów? Czy kiedykolwiek cię zawiodłam?   
\- Dziś. Dziś mnie zawiodłaś. - przyznał wciąż wściekły. - Żyję tylko dzięki temu, że nie ufam innym. Ostrożność jest bardzo ważna w pełnieniu mojej funkcji. - warknął. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów by choć trochę się uspokoić. Usiadł w fotelu i spojrzał na nią ponuro.  
\- Ale normalni ludzie potrzebują zaufania, potrzebują ufać choć jednej osobie. - powiedziała siadając na kanapie.   
\- Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że nie jestem normalnym człowiekiem? - uśmiechnął się kpiąco.   
\- Masz rację, jesteś zimnym dupkiem z lochów, a plotki o twoim krwiopijstwie są prawdziwe.   
\- Niestety umieram z głodu, bo nienawidzę krwi pustogłowych idiotek. - wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Minerwa jest bardzo mądrą kobietą, jestem pewna, że jej krew jest dobra. - widząc minę Severusa zachichotała.   
\- Krew Minerwy jest już dawno przeterminowana.   
\- Przesadzasz, jest piękną, mądrą kobietą. Właściwie to aż dziwne, że jest sama.   
\- Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły. - mruknął wracając do tematu.   
\- Wiem. - westchnęła. - Ale naprawdę nie zrobiłam nic złego. Spotkałam go przypadkiem. Wyszłam sama, chciałam trochę pozwiedzać. On się do mnie przysiadł i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Sam mówiłeś, że nie powinnam go unikać więc postanowiłam trochę lepiej go poznać. - opowiedziała mu o całej sytuacji.   
\- Zmieniłem zdanie. - mruknął - Masz się trzymać od niego z dala.   
\- Severusie, nie bądź śmieszny... - westchnęła ponownie. - Jak to będzie wyglądało? - Machnięciem różdżki przylewitowała butelkę whisky i szklaneczkę. Nalała do niej bursztynowego płynu i podała ją mężczyźnie. - Nie narażę misji na szwank. Proszę tylko o odrobinę zaufania, odrobina wystarczy. - kontynuowała.  
Mężczyzna wziął od niej szklaneczkę i upił z niej łyka. Długo milczał, a i Salomea nie naciskała.   
\- Postaram się. - mruknął w końcu.


	13. Rozdział 13.

Powoli zbliżał się ostatni dzień pobytu w tej pięknej, niemal bajecznej posiadłości. Severus zdawał się jej ufać, chociaż wciąż ponuro gapił się, gdy rozmawiała z Dołhowem. Anton był niezwykle wdzięcznym rozmówcą, z czego chętnie korzystała. Wszystko toczyło się niezwykle sielankowo. 

Salomea siedziała w ogrodzie, z dala od innych. Rozkoszowała się samotnością czytając książkę. Usłyszała szelest trawy odwróciła się i ujrzała twarz nowego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odwzajemnił się tym samym. 

\- Przyniosłem Ci herbatę. - powiedział podając jej kubek z parującym naparem. 

\- Nie musiałeś, wystarczyło wezwać skrzata. 

\- Chciałem być miły, poza tym to żaden kłopot. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dziękuję. - uśmiechnęła się ponownie i wzięła od niego kubek. Mężczyzna dosiadł się do niej i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w ciemniejące niebo. Rudowłosa poszła w jego ślady. Odłożyła książkę i piła herbatę. Miała dziwny smak, jednak nie podejrzewała niczego złego. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nagle zrobiła się senna, powieki robiły się coraz cięższe. Na początku walczyła z tym, jednak na próżno - straciła przytomność. 

*** 

Było już późno, naprawdę bardzo późno, a Salomea jeszcze nie wróciła do pokoju. Musiał przyznać, że zaczął się niepokoić, nie to, że martwić. Nie, na pewno się nie martwi. Chodził po pokoju wte i wewte. W końcu nie wytrzymał i wyszedł do ogrodu. 

\- Salomeo? - zawołał rozglądając się w koło. Dotarł do miejsca, gdzie powinna być, widział jej książkę i kubek po herbacie. Westchnął cicho. - Migotko! - zawołał, a przed nim pojawiła się skrzatka.

\- Pan wzywał? - spytała kłaniając się nisko.

\- Czy wiesz, gdzie jest Salomea? 

\- Nie proszę Pana. - przyznała szczerze. 

\- Czy mogłabyś jej poszukać?

\- Oczywiście Panie. - skłoniła się ponownie.

\- Gdy już ją znajdziesz przyjdź do mnie i powiedz mi gdzie jest. Sam to załatwię. 

\- Jak Pan sobie życzy. - skłoniła się i zniknęła. 

***

Mistrz eliksirów wrócił do swoich komnat. Usiadł w fotelu i nalał sobie odrobinę whisky. Czekał. Był pozornie spokojny, jednak palcami wystukiwał chaotyczny rytm o podłokietnik fotela. 

Niemal podskoczył, gdy w pokoju rozległ się cichy trzask aportującego się skrzata. Spojrzał na niego ponaglająco. 

\- Panny Salomei nie można nigdzie znaleźć. - powiedziała piskliwym głosikiem, jakby bojąc się kary. 

\- To znaczy, że musi być w czyjeś komnacie. 

\- Zgadza się Panie. Czy mogę już odejść? 

\- Tak - odprawił ją machnięciem ręki, z czego skrzatka z ulgą skorzystała. Odłożył szklaneczkę na stoliku i wstał z fotela. Miał przeczucie, że jest u Dołhowa i tu niestety pojawiał się problem. Najchętniej poszedłby tam od razu, zabił tego parszywego drania, a jej zrobił awanturę i wpędził w poważne poczucie winy, jednak obiecał jej zaufanie. Spojrzał na zegar, który powoli wybijał 23. Skrzywił się, jednak czuł się bezradny. Mógł jedynie czekać i to zamierzał, ale wszytko ma swoje granice, a jego cierpliwość jest na wyczerpaniu. 

***

Następnego ranka Salomea obudziła się w nie swoim łóżku. Na dodatek opleciona cudzymi rękoma. Świadomość powracała do niej powoli, jednak gdy w końcu dodała do siebie fakty i na dodatek zorientowała się, że jest naga zerwała się z łóżka z krzykiem. 

\- Co do cholery?! - krzyknęła zasłaniając się pościelą. 

\- Ciiii -mruknął męski głos, który natychmiast rozpoznała. 

\- Anton, nie mów, że do czegoś między nami doszło... - jęknęła przecierając twarz dłońmi. 

\- Nie pamiętasz? - mruknął zalotnie starając się ją pocałować. Odsunęła się i z trudem pohamowała odruch wymiotny. 

\- Tak się składa, że nie. - mruknęła cicho, chyba bardziej do siebie.

\- Skarbie, wracaj do łóżka... - mruknął z czułym rozbawieniem. 

\- Nie jestem twoim skarbem - warknęła. 

\- W nocy mówiłaś coś innego... - uśmiechnął się podle.

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, rozumiesz?! - krzyknęła wybiegając z komnaty. Opatulona w białe prześcieradło modliła się w duchu, żeby nie natknąć się na nikogo. Nie miała głowy do rzucania zaklęć. Wpadła do swoich komnat. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i opierając się o nie usiadła na podłodze. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaniosła się głośnym szlochem. 

Severus obudził się słysząc trzask drzwi i głośny szloch. Zaalarmowany otworzył oczy i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jest już rano. Zdenerwował się i zamaszyście wstał z fotela, co niestety nie skończyło się dobrze dla jego zbolałych kości. Ból w plecach sprawił, że jego złość jeszcze wzrosła.

\- Dobrze się wczoraj bawiłaś? - mruknął jadowicie. 

\- Severusie... - zaszlochała rzucając mu się na szyję. Zdziwiony jej zachowaniem odruchowo ją objął. 

\- Czemu się mażesz? - spytał z pozoru niemiło, jednakże Salomea słyszała nutkę troski w jego głosie. Rozszlochała się jeszcze mocniej. Z trudem łapała oddech. Severus wiedział, że w tej chwili niczego się nie dowie, musi poczekać aż się uspokoi. - Ciiii, głupia, uspokój się. - mówił cicho gładząc ją po plecach. 

***

Po kilku chwilach kobieta uspokoiła się na tyle, że mógł posadzić ją na kanapie i wręczyć jej szklaneczkę whisky. 

\- Opowiadaj. - polecił swoim zwykłym, zimnym tonem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co się stało. - powiedziała cicho. - Siedziałam w ogrodzie i czytałam książkę. Później przyszedł Anton i dał mi herbatę, smakowała nieco dziwnie, ale stwierdziłam, że tylko mi się zdaje. - po jej policzkach popłynęły kolejne łzy. - Po tym wydarzeniu nie pamiętam już niczego, aż do momentu, w którym obudziłam się w jego łóżku naga, a on sugerował, że się ze sobą przespaliśmy i traktował mnie jak jakąś swoją ukochaną. - zaszlochała. 

\- Czy Ty jesteś skończoną idiotką? - warknął, gdy skończyła opowiadać. - Śmierciożerca podaje Ci dziwnie smakującą herbatę i nie wydaje Ci się to dziwne?! - krzyknął zrywając się z miejsca. 

Salomea spuściła głowę i łkała cicho. Rzeczywiście zachowała się jak skończona idiotka. Pocieszał ją fakt, że Severus uwierzył jej, a nie w to, że spędziła noc w łożu innego mężczyzny. Otarła łzy i przez chwilę uspokajała oddech. - Przepraszam. - wychrypiała. 

\- Przepraszasz? - zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości. - To mogło kosztować Cię życiem. 

\- Przepraszam. - powtórzyła nie ośmielając się spojrzeć mu w twarz. 

\- Daj już sobie spokój z tym przepraszaniem, ty pustogłowa idiotko. - warknął ponownie kierując się do drzwi. - Zabiję tego skukinsyna. - warknął zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Rudowłosa podniosła głowę i jęknęła przeciągle. Przecież nie może na to pozwolić. Szybkim zaklęciem transmutowała prześcieradło w prostą sukienkę i wybiegła za swoim towarzyszem. 

\- Severusie! Nie możesz! - krzyczała biegnąc za nim.

\- Mogę! I zrobię to! - odkrzyknął zmierzając do komnat wroga. Ludzie słyszący wrzaski wychodzili ze swoich komnat. Zaspani nie do końca wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Jednakże ciekawość wygrywała i większość pospiesznie podążała za nimi. Salomea dobiegła do niego, gdy ten już stał pod drzwiami i walił w nie zapamiętale pięścią. 

\- Severusie, błagam. - podeszła do niego i starała się odciągnąć go od drzwi. 

\- Zostaw mnie! - krzyknął wyrywając rękę z jej uścisku. - Zabiję tego sukinsyna!

Kobieta dała za wygraną. Modliła się jednak w duchu, żeby Dołhow nie otwierał tych przeklętych drzwi. Bogowie muszą jej jednak nienawidzić, bo właśnie to się stało. W progu stanął Anton uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, jednak to się zmieniło, gdy poczuł różdżkę wbijającą się w gardło. 

\- Wyzywam Cię na pojedynek, rozumiesz kundlu?! - wysyczał Severus, a tłum zamruczał niespokojnie. 

\- Severusie, co się stało? - wychrypiał zaniepokojony mężczyzna. 

\- Ty jeszcze śmiesz się pytać co się stało?! - krzyknął. - Dolałeś czegoś Salomei i wykorzystałeś ją Ty kundlu! 

\- Co? Nie! - zaprzeczył z taką szczerością, że gdyby Salomea nie znała prawdy to by mu uwierzyła. 

\- Śmiesz się wypierać? - warknął. - Jutro o 14. Jeśli nie przyjdziesz to jesteś kundlem bez honoru. 

\- Przyjdę, ale myślę, że powinniśmy to najpierw omówić. Na pewno mogę to wszystko wyjaśnić. 

\- Co chcesz wyjaśniać? 

\- Rozmawialiśmy z Salomeą w ogrodzie, piła herbatę, a później zaczęła się do mnie kleić. Jest piękną kobietą i mimo moich oporów w końcu uległem. 

Severus szykował się do repliki, jednak przerwała mu rudowłosa. - Jak śmiesz tak kłamać?! - zaszlochała. - Herbata była od Ciebie i czegoś mi do niej dolałeś. 

\- Salomeo, rozumiem, że chcesz zatuszować swoją niewierność kłamstwem, jednak przez Ciebie mogę jutro zginąć. - powiedział zatroskany Dołhow. 

\- Nie rozmawiaj z nią, rozumiesz? Nawet na nią nie patrz. - warknął Severus. - Spotkamy się jutro i zapewniam, że umrzesz. Załatw więc wszystkie swoje sprawy jeszcze dziś. Żegnam. - objął Salomeę ramieniem, minęli zgromadzony tłum szepcący między sobą i ruszyli w stronę ich komnaty, by przeczekać tam dzień i ukryć się przed plotkami.


	14. Rozdział 14.

Severus z głośnym westchnięciem opadł na kanapę. Odchylił głowę w tył i zamknął oczy. Natomiast Salomea chodziła nerwowo po pokoju. 

\- Usiądź, przyprawisz mnie o ból głowy... - mruknął masując skronie. 

\- Jak możesz być tak spokojny?! - krzyknęła unosząc ręce w górę i opuszczając je szybko w geście niedowierzania. 

\- Uspokój się. - warknął. - Pamiętaj, że to przez twoją głupotę cała ta sytuacja. 

Kobieta zagryzła wnętrze policzka po czym westchnęła głęboko. Usiadła obok mężczyzny i spojrzała na niego.

Mistrz eliksirów ją ignorował, jednak w końcu posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. - Czego?

\- Boję się o Ciebie. - mruknęła. Zawstydzona spuściła wzrok i trochę się przygarbiła. 

\- Wątpisz w moje umiejętności? - skrzywił się.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczyła z pasją. - Oczywiście, że nie!

\- Więc o co chodzi? - uniósł brew.

\- Po prostu się boję. - mruknęła niewyraźnie. 

\- Przestań mamrotać pod nosem i weź się w garść. - warknął. - Jedyne, co mnie martwi to to, co knuje ten przeklęty kundel. - dodał już nieco spokojniej.

\- Sądzisz, że ma jakiś większy plan? 

\- Nie wiem i to mnie niepokoi. - mruknął niezadowolony. 

***

Salomea nie zmrużyła oka przez całą noc wiercąc się w łóżku. Serc biło jej jak oszalałe, żołądek ścisnął się w bolesny węzeł, a w głowie panowała gonitwa myśli. W końcu się poddała. Wstała cichutko z łóżka i udała się na balkon. Usiadła w jednym z foteli rozkoszując się zimną, słoną bryzą i bezchmurnym niebem świecącym setką gwiazd. Westchnęła cicho. 

\- Wciąż się martwisz? - usłyszała za sobą niski, chrapliwy głos. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Severusa stojącego opartego ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Ubranego jedynie w luźne, długie spodnie od piżamy. Jej serce niebezpiecznie zadrżało i przełknęła ślinę. Severus był chudy, nawet bardzo, ale teraz doskonale widziała zarys jego mięśni, wyeksponowany obojczyk i kości biodrowe, ale także mnóstwo blizn. Z trudem odwróciła wzrok.

\- Tak, poza tym czuję się winna. - odpowiedziała w końcu, gdy była już nieco pewniejsza swojego głosu. 

\- Stało się, nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym eliksirem. - mruknął, jakby nie chcąc zmącić ciszy. 

\- Wiem, ale te uczucia są silniejsze niż logika... - westchnęła przeciągle. 

\- Oczywiście, bo jesteś rozemocjonowaną idiotką - prychną rozbawiony. 

\- No dziękuję bardzo. - skrzywiła się. - Ja się tu o Ciebie martwię, a Ty mnie obrażasz.

\- Daj mi dokończyć. - również się skrzywił. Salomea dała mu gestem znak by kontynuował. - Jesteś rozemocjonowaną idiotką, ale tacy ludzie są potrzebni światu. Wyobrażasz sobie świat rządzony przez logikę? Byłby idealny, ale zimny i szary. 

\- Czy Ty... - zdziwiła się. - czy Ty właśnie powiedziałeś mi komplement? 

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - prychnął jakby pogardliwie, jednak tak naprawdę maskował zażenowanie. -Nie bądź głupia, jedynie stwierdzam fakt. 

\- Ale to bardzo miły fakt. - uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. - Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale Twoja obecność wpływa na mnie kojąco. - przyznała poważniejąc odrobinę.

\- Bredzisz ze zmęczenia. - westchnął. - Chodź, prześpijmy się choć trochę. - mówiąc to odwrócił się i wszedł do środka. Salomea powędrowała za nim. Stanęła przed łóżkiem i przez chwilę jakby biła się z myślami. - Co jest? Wykrztuś to z siebie. - ponaglił ją czytając z niej, jak z otwartej księgi. 

\- Czy... - zamilkła, jednak widząc jego minę zebrała się w sobie. - Czymógłbyśpołożyćsiękołomnienałóżkuispaćzemną? - wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem niezwykle piskliwym tonem. 

\- Świetnie, a teraz poproszę jeszcze raz wolniej i mniej piskliwie. - spojrzał na nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. 

Wzięła więc głęboki oddech i zamknęła oczy. - Czy mógłbyś się położyć obok i spać ze mną? 

\- A będziesz cicho i dasz mi się wyspać? - spytał. - Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale jutro z twojej winy będę się pojedynkował na śmierć i życie. 

\- Obiecuję, że będę cicho. - powiedziała patrząc na niego z nadzieją. Severus westchnął głęboko i potarł dłonią twarz. 

\- Niech będzie. - powiedział podchodząc do łóżka i kładąc się na nim. Kobieta szybko poszła w jego ślady. 

Mężczyzna leżał na plecach z podłożoną pod głową ręką i zamkniętymi oczyma. Salomea leżała na boku odwrócona w jego stronę. Obserwowała go spod przymkniętych powiek. Obserwowała jego unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę piersiową i śledziła bieg blizn. Czuła się bezkarna, bo było ciemno, a i mężczyzna wydawał się spać. 

\- Już się napatrzyłaś? - mruknął niespodziewanie przyprawiając ją niemal o zawał. Salomea zaróżowiła się wściekle na twarzy i odwróciła się gwałtownie plecami do niego. Usłyszała złośliwy, cichy śmiech. 

\- Wcale na Ciebie nie patrzyłam. - mruknęła naburmuszona tym, że została przyłapana. 

\- Czułem twój palący wzrok. - parsknął rozbawiony. 

\- Zdaje Ci się. - wzruszyła ramieniem. Usłyszała jak mężczyzna wzdycha zrezygnowany, po czym zmienia pozycję. Chwilę później poczuła jego silną, dużą dłoń na brzuchu i ciepły oddech na karku. Wstrzymała oddech i szeroko otworzyła oczy. Cieszyła się, że mężczyzna nie może zobaczyć jej wyrazu twarzy, bo długo by się nabijał. 

\- Śpij. - mruknął w jej włosy, na co kobieta zadrżała.

\- Dziękuję. - wykrztusiła z siebie. - Dobranoc.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi jedynie mruknął. 

Na oboje dotyk drugiej osoby wpływał kojąco dlatego nie zajęło im długo, aż zasnęli spokojnym, błogim snem.


	15. Rozdział 15.

*Severus PoV*

Obudziłem się o świcie. Niechętnie, ale musiałem przyznać, że sen na łóżku, obok Salomei był o wiele bardziej relaksujący i uspokajający niż samemu na niewygodnej kanapie. Ostrożnie wstałem z łóżka tak, by nie zbudzić kobiety. Wezwałem skrzata, który podał mi filiżankę gorącej kawy. Z parującym napojem wyszedłem na taras. Oparłem się o balustradę i w zamyśleniu patrzyłem na wschód słońca. Nagle poczułem ręce oplatające mój tors od tyłu. Zdziwiłem się, jednak nie odepchnąłem ich. Odwróciłem jednak lekko głowę, by móc kątem oka patrzeć na kobietę. 

\- Bez ciebie w łóżku jest zimno. - odpowiedziała na nieme pytanie. Prychnąłem rozbawiony, jednak nie odpowiedziałem. Czułem, jak kobieta również lekko się uśmiecha, jednak po chwili wzdycha i poważnieje. - Martwisz się? 

\- Trochę. - przyznałem szczerze, nie widziałem sensu, żeby kłamać. - Poza tym zbieram myśli. 

\- Wygrasz, prawda? - spytała, a ja się oburzyłem. Uwłaczał mi ten brak wiary. Odsunąłem się od niej i posłałem jej zirytowane spojrzenie. - Tylko się o Ciebie martwię. - wyjaśniła robiąc minę zbitego psiaka. Na szczęście to na mnie nie działało. Przewróciłem oczyma i westchnąłem głęboko. 

\- Nie, zamierzam dać się zabić. - sarknąłem. - Dołhow wie, że nie ma ze mną szans, dlatego zastanawia mnie co on knuje... - wyjaśniłem siadając na jednym z krzeseł i upijając trochę kawy.

\- Myślisz, że ma jakiegoś asa w rękawie? - zagadnęła dosiadając się do mnie. Wezwała skrzata i zamówiła kubek gorącej czekolady. Było chłodno, bo słońce wciąż nie wstała, chociaż miało nastąpić to już wkrótce. 

\- Na pewno. - mruknąłem. - A przynajmniej tak myśli. Nieważne, co roi sobie w tym swoim łbie, ale na pewno to nie jest nic, z czym bym sobie nie poradził. 

\- Mam nadzieję. - stwierdziła cicho. Wzięła łyk gorącej czekolady i spojrzała na mnie. - W końcu jesteś najmądrzejszym i najsilniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. 

Zmrużyłem oczy doszukując się kpiny, jednak jej twarz emanowała szczerością więc jedynie parsknąłem. - Nie dziwi mnie to, w końcu otaczasz się samymi półgłówkami. 

\- Jak zwykle czarujący. - zaśmiała się cicho. 

\- Przyszłaś mnie tu zadręczać przed walką? - uniosłem brew. - Mogę przez Ciebie zginąć, czy to nie wystarczające cierpienie? Musisz mnie jeszcze dręczyć swoim wątpliwym towarzystwem? - sam nie wiem, po co to powiedziałem. Może dlatego, że chciałem ją zirytować? Lubiłem, gdy się złościła. Z lubością obserwowałem, jak robiła się cała czerwona na twarzy i jak otwiera usta w oburzeniu. Wstała gwałtownie z krzesła jednocześnie z mocą odkładając kubek na stół. Sprawiło to, że gorący napój rozlał się na blat oraz jej dłoń. Nie zwróciła jednak na to uwagi. Spojrzałem na nią ze swoim firmowym kpiącym uśmieszkiem. 

\- Jak możesz?! - krzyknęła. - Ja się o Ciebie martwię! Jesteś największym dupkiem we wszechświecie! - całe jej ciało wyrażało gotowość do walki. Spokojnie wstałem z miejsca i zbliżyłem się do niej. Spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem czekając na mój ruch. Nachyliłem się i pocałowałem ją krótko, nie mogłem się oprzeć. 

\- Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj... - szepnąłem odchodząc. Odwróciłem się jednak przed wejściem do pokoju. Zobaczyłem jak stoi w totalnym szoku dotykając ust opuszkami palców. Byłem wyjątkowo rozbawiony. 

***

Zbliżała się godzina pojedynku. Postanowiłem trochę rozgrzać mięśnie, zacząłem od wymachów ramion i kilku przysiadów. Salomea w tym czasie kręciła się po pokoju, jednak pocałunek trochę ją uspokoił i przynajmniej nie zamęczała mnie ciągłymi wątpliwościami. 

W końcu wyszliśmy z pokoju i udaliśmy się na plac za pałacykiem, w którym mieszkaliśmy. Dołhow już na nas czekał. Miał szczęście, że nawet nie spojrzał na Salomeę, jednak ta i tak się spięła. Chwyciłem jej dłoń i ścisnąłem pokrzepiająco. Kobieta spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się lekko. 

\- Severusie, proszę. - zaczął, jednak nie zbliżył się do mnie. - Bądź rozsądny. 

\- Położyłeś swoje brudne łapska na mojej kobiecie. - warknąłem niezadowolony, że ten śmieć śmie się w ogóle do mnie odzywać. - Ciesz się, że wyzwałem Cię na oficjalny pojedynek zamiast skręcić Ci kark od razu, gdy się o tym wszystkim dowiedziałem. - powiedziałem już spokojniej. - Niemniej jednak efekt będzie ten sam - umrzesz.

Anton zadrżał i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiał, że dalsze rozmowy są bezcelowe. 

\- Sectumsempra! - krzyknąłem wymachując różdżką w stronę Dołhowa. Zaskoczyłem go, jednak na szczęście zdążył uskoczyć. Nie chciałem szybko go wykańczać, gdyż wolałem się trochę nim pobawić. Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco. - Crucio! - krzyknąłem nie dając mu szansy na chwilę odpoczynku. Mężczyzna jednak ponownie uniknął zaklęcia i tym razem wycelował we mnie różdżkę.

\- Avada kedavra! - krzyknął w moją stronę. Z łatwością uskakując przed śmiertelną klątwą. Zaśmiałem się szaleńczo i spojrzałem na niego z czystą nienawiścią. 

\- Dilitiriasi - rzuciłem w niego zatruwającym zaklęciem, które musnęło go w ramię. Chwycił się z nie i nieco pobladł. Uśmiechnąłem się z satysfakcją. Z każdym kolejnym zaklęciem zbliżałem się do niego. Nie zauważył tego jednak, bo był zbyt zajęty unikaniem moich zaklęć. - Effect stoicheio. - krzyknąłem będąc niemal przy nim. Znowu uskoczył, jednak dyszał i pocił się nienaturalnie. Poprzednie zaklęcie musiało przynosić efekty. Za nim pojawiła się niewielka trąba powietrzna, która rozerwała krzak róż na strzępy. 

\- Avada kedavra! - spróbował znowu Dołhow, jednak bezskutecznie. Ponownie uskoczyłem. 

\- Expelliarmus. - odpowiedziałem rozbrajając mężczyznę. Jego różdżka wylądowała w mojej dłoni. Byłem na tyle blisko, że z radością mogłem obserwować rozszerzające się w przerażeniu źrenice. Wbiłem różdżkę pod brodę tego śmiecia. - Wiedziałem, że jesteś beznadziejny, ale że aż tak? - zakpiłem z niego. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział jedynie oddychał ciężko. 

\- Proszę. - zaskomlał. - nie zabijaj mnie.

\- Jesteś żałosny. - skrzywiłem się z odrazą. - Crucio! - krzyknąłem a mężczyzna padł na ziemię z wrzaskiem wijąc się w agonalnym bólu. Z przyjemnością patrzyłem na jego cierpienie, jednak po chwili mi się to znudziło. Zaczął mnie drażnić jego skowyt. Przerwałem zaklęcie i chciałem rzucić ostateczną, uśmiercającą klątwę, jednak ktoś mi przerwał.

\- Co tu się dzieje!? - usłyszałem syczący głos Czarnego Pana. Natychmiast skłoniłem się nisko, jak reszta zgromadzonych Śmierciożerców. 

\- Panie, Anton Dołhow śmiał dotknąć i wykorzystać moją kobietę. - wyjaśniłem uniżonym głosem. Nienawidziłem tego tonu, ale w końcu jestem szpiegiem doskonałym. - Musiałem go ukarać, wygrałem w uczciwym pojedynku, Panie. 

\- Ja to rozsądzę. - zmrużył oczy i spojrzał po swoich podwładnych. - Nie możecie nawet chwili spędzić bez mordowania. - uśmiechnął się zadowolony, a ja wewnętrznie się skrzywiłem. - Chciałbym zamienić słówko z Twoją ukochaną, Severusie. - wysyczał w moją stronę. - Ale najpierw zapoznacie mnie ze swoją wersją wydarzeń. Najpierw ty, Severusie. Niech Dołhow ma chwilę na wzięcie się w garść. 

Zamarłem słysząc jego prośby. Salomea nie była gotowa na rozmowy z Czarnym Panem. Nie mogłem jednak panikować. Wziąłem się w garść. Ruszyłem za Voldemortem do pałacu. Po drodze rzuciłem spojrzenie na kobietę, która stała była blada ze strachu. Nie mogłem jednak niczego zrobić.


	16. Rozdział 16.

Salomea oglądała walkę z mieszanką fascynacji i strachu. Była zafascynowana szybkością i sprawnością Severusa, musiała przyznać, że rozgromił przeciwnika z kilka chwil. Jednakże fakt, że pojedynek i torturowanie Dołhowa sprawiało mu przyjemność sprawiło, że się bała. Jednak prawdziwe przerażenie poczuła, gdy pojawił się Voldemort i oznajmił, że będzie chciał z nią porozmawiać. Spojrzała na Severusa, który przeszedł obok niej. Wiedziała, że nie będzie miała wyjścia. Musiała usiąść i to szybko, bo zemdleje. Znalazła najbliższe krzesło i usiadła na nim. Pochyliła się do przodu i rozpaczliwie starała się zebrać powietrze. Musiała czekać. 

 

W tym czasie Dołhow podczołgał się pod ścianę i usiadł opierając się o nią. Nikt nie kwapił się by mu pomóc. Pozostali Śmierciożercy woleli nie mieszać się w tę sprawę. Mężczyzna oddychał z trudem, jednak kurczowo trzymał różdżkę, którą oddał mu Snape. Każda komórka jego ciała krzyczała z bólu, jednak musiał się pozbierać, bo jego Pan nie będzie długo czekał. Kilka razy próbował rzucić na siebie zaklęcie przeciwbólowe, ale udało się to dopiero za piątym razem. Jeśli przeżyje to zdecydowanie zacznie intensywne treningi pojedynków. 

 

***

Voldemort machnięciem różdżki przeniósł się do dużej, przestronnej komnaty, gdzie znajdował się drewniany, masywny stół i kilka równie ciężkich drewnianych krzeseł. Zasiadł u szczytu stołu i czekał, aż pojawi się jego wierny sługa. Stukał niecierpliwie palcem, jednak wkrótce drzwi się uchyliły i wszedł przez nie Severus. Stanął na środku komnaty i czekał. Sam-wiesz-kto zaprosił go do stołu gestem. Jednocześnie od razu zaczął skanować umysł Severusa, przeszukując od niechcenia jego wspomnienia, ale też po to, by sprawdzić jego prawdomówność.

\- Przyjacielu, usiądź i powiedz mi o co w tym właściwie chodzi. - powiedział niemal przyjaźnie. Jednak szpieg w to nie wierzył ani przez sekundę. Usiadł przy stole i przez chwilę milczał jednak podjął rozmowę. 

\- Panie mój, Anton Dołhow odurzył czymś Salomeę, później prawdopodobnie zgwałcił. - powiedział krótko i rzeczowo.

\- Prawdopodobnie? - zmrużył oczy.

\- Tak Panie, prawdopodobnie, gdyż Salomea niczego nie pamięta. Jednakże nie mam powodów jej nie ufać, a Dołhow nienawidzi mnie od dłuższego czasu i robi wszystko, by mi zaszkodzić. - powiedział udając smutek i zakłopotanie.

\- Przeszukałeś jej umysł? 

\- Tak Panie, jednak w trakcie aktu musiała być całkowicie nieświadoma, gdyż z całej sytuacji ostatnim co zobaczyła był Anton podający jej herbatę, a pierwszym Anton obściskujący ją w łóżku. - skrzywił się i zacisnął pięści, jednocześnie pokazując wybrane sceny: gdy Salomea płakała i w jakim była stanie, kłótnię z Dołhowem oraz wspomnienia Salomei. Voldemort pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. 

\- Dobrze, teraz chciałbym porozmawiać z Antonem. Przyprowadź go, gdyby nie był w stanie dojść tu o własnych siłach. - polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Severus wstał od stołu. 

\- Oczywiście mój Panie. - skłonił się głęboko i wyszedł z sali. 

Nie podszedł do Salomei jednak widział, że nieco się uspokoiła. Znalazł Dołhowa i chwytając go za fraki zaciągnął do Sami-wicie-kogo. Zamknął za nim drzwi, a Anton padł na ziemię zbyt słaby by ustać. Jednakże widząc pogardliwą minę swojego Pana podczołgał się do niego. 

\- Panie. - zaskrzeczał, gdyż gardło miał zdarte od krzyku. 

\- Severus uważa, że zgwałciłeś jego kobietę. - powiedział mierząc kulącego się na podłodze mężczyznę. 

\- Kłamie. - odparł podnosząc się i siadając na krześle. - Kłamie mój Panie, Salomea sama się do mnie zalecała. Na początku ją odtrącałem, jednak jest piękną kobietą i w końcu uległem. Niestety poleciała od razu do Snape'a i powiedziała, że to gwałt. - tłumaczył się. - Myślę, mój Panie, że oni mogli to ukartować, gdyż Severus od dłuższego czasu szukał pretekstu by się mnie pozbyć. 

Voldemort wszedł boleśnie do jego umysłu i przeszukiwał jego wspomnienia: widział, jak rudowłosa towarzyszka Severusa uśmiecha się do Antona, jak rozmawiają, jak śmieje się z jego słów, jak spędzają razem czas i w końcu jak otwarcie całuje go i zaciąga do łóżka, widział jak uprawiają seks. Później już tylko to, co widział u swojego szpiega - kłótnia i wyzwanie na pojedynek. Jednakże wspomnienia wydały mu się podejrzane. Nic na razie z tym nie zrobił, do przesłuchania miał jeszcze Salomeę. 

\- Wyjdź i zawołaj towarzyszkę Severusa. - polecił patrząc na mężczyznę z odrazą. 

\- Jak sobie życzysz, mój Panie. - skłonił się mężczyzna i z trudem powłócząc nogami dotarł do drzwi. 

***

Gdy nastała kolej Salomei rzuciła Severusowi zrozpaczone, przerażone spojrzenie. Jedyne co ujrzała to nieodgadniony, surowy wyraz twarzy. Westchnęła i z drżeniem ruszyła przed siebie. W końcu dotarła do ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi. Zapukała w nie, nie wiedząc jak ma się zachować. 

\- Wejdź moje dziecko. - polecił szeleszczący głos więc kobieta weszła ostrożnie do środka. Od razu skłoniła się nisko i czekała na dalsze polecenia. - Nie bój się i usiądź. 

\- Dziękuję Panie. - powiedziała i zajęła wskazane miejsce. 

\- Jak Ci na imię?

\- Salomea, mój Panie. - powiedziała grzecznie nie ośmielając się na niego patrzeć. Czuła, jak mężczyzna skanuje jej umysł więc pozwoliła swoim wspomnieniom płynąć, jednakże ukryła głęboko wszystkie istotne wspomnienia związane z jej misją. 

\- Salomeo, opowiedz mi więc, co się stało.

Kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech i wypuściła go ze świstem, by choć trochę się uspokoić i zaczęła mówić. - Czytałam książkę w ogrodzie korzystając z pięknej pogody. Dołączył do mnie Dołhow przynosząc mi herbatę. Zdziwiłam się, że zrobił to osobiście, jednak nie miałam powodów, by mu nie ufać. - na potwierdzenie swoich słów przywołała w myślach odpowiednie wspomnienie. - Później już niczego nie pamiętam, nie wiem co się stało. - zadrżała. Zacisnęła usta i z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. - Gdy się ocknęłam znajdowałam się w komnatach Antona. Byłam naga, a on tulił się do mnie. - po jej twarzy poleciały łzy. Nie płakała, by coś ugrać. Po prostu nie potrafiła rozmawiać o tym bez emocji. - Uciekłam do swoich komnat i opowiedziałam wszystko Severusowi, a on wyzwał Dołhowa na pojedynek. 

\- Tyle mi wystarczy, moje dziecko. - powiedział uśmiechając się lekko. - Uspokój się. - polecił. Sam dotknął różdżką swojego znaku i wymamrotał jakąś inkanację. 

Wkrótce do sali zaczęli się schodzić pozostali Śmierciożercy, a wśród nich Dołhow i Severus. Salomea wstała od stołu i ruszyła do ukochanego i przytuliła się do niego. Była kłębkiem nerwów. Nie dbała o to, czy inni patrzą. Potrzebowała wsparcia. Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem i pocałował w czubek głowy - uznał, że takie zachowanie umocni ich blef. 

\- Wiem już wszystko, co powinienem wiedzieć. - odezwał się Voldemort. - Antonie Dołhow, nieudolnie zmanipulowałeś swoje wspomnienia i wykorzystałeś partnerkę mojego wiernego sługi. - powiedział zimnym tonem. Śmierciożerca ponownie wpadł w panikę i chciał uciec, jednak Czarny Pan powstrzymał go jednym machnięciem różdżki i kontynuował. - Salomeo, zostałaś skrzywdzona przez tego człowieka więc jego życie leży w twoich rękach. Możesz zrobić z nim wszystko, na co masz ochotę. - zwrócił się do kobiety, która wydawała się równie przerażona, co Dołhow. - Nie bój się moje dziecko i wymierz mu odpowiednią karę za jego podstępne uczynki i krzywdy, które Ci wyrządził. - kusił Voldemort. Salomea zacisnęła palce na różdżce tak mocno, że zbielały jej kostki. Wymierzyła różdżką w Dołhowa, który zaczął się szarpać i wić.


End file.
